A Story From The Bottom of My Heart
by Flync
Summary: Ini hanyalah sebuah cerita pendek tentang apa yang kurasakan di dalam hatiku... Tentang apa yang terjadi antara aku, dia dan mungkin kamu yang membacanya...
1. That Feeling

**Something that I want you to know, but I can't tell you...**

**So, I make this story...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A Story From The Bottom of My Heart**

**.**

**.**

**Diclaimer: Pandora Hearts © Jun Mochizuki  
><strong>

**Genre: Angst/Romance**

**Pairing: AliceOz**

**Warning: one POV (Alice's POV)**

**Typo (?)**

_Italic words: Masa lalu_**  
><strong>

**ENJOY!**

Perasaan ini, bagaimana aku harus menjabarkannya padamu?

-Flync-

* * *

><p>Ini hanyalah sebuah cerita pendek tentang apa yang kurasakan di dalam hatiku.<p>

Mungkin kamu yang membacanya berharap ini akan menjadi kisah yang seru dengan penuh air mata di setiap kata-kata yang kuketik, tapi ini bukan cerita seperti itu…

Maaf jika aku mengecewakanmu, tapi inilah kenyataannya…

Ini, hanyalah sebuah cerita pendek tentang apa yang terjadi antara aku, dia dan mungkin kamu yang membacanya…

Tentang perasaan hangat yang menjalar di dalam hatiku, lalu muncul sebagai rona di pipiku; tentang detak jantung yang tak beraturan saat melihatmu; tentang perasaan nyaman saat bersamamu...

* * *

><p>"Alice"<p>

Kuangkat wajahku, menatap langsung kedalam bola mata gadis yang sudah kuanggap saudariku sendiri.

"Tolong lepaskan Oz"

Aku menghela nafas, entah kenapa aku merasa sedikit… Lega?

Ya, mungkin aku lega karena akhirnya dia mengatakan hal itu juga.

* * *

><p><em>Aku benci dia.<em>

_Dia selalu tersenyum bahkan di saat ia seharusnya menangis, ia tetap tersenyum._

_Dia selalu terlihat baik-baik saja, padahal aku tahu dia tidak baik-baik saja._

_Aku tahu itu, karna aku bisa merasakannya._

_Oz Vesallius, semenjak Sharon memutuskan hubungan denganmu, tidak pernahkah kau merasa sedih?_

_Atau ini hanya kami, orang-orang di sekitarmu yang cukup bodoh hingga bisa kau tipu dengan senyummu?_

_Ha!_

_Tapi kau tidak bisa menipuku, aku bisa melihat titik kesedihan di matamu, sisa air mata di matamu, dan betapa palsunya senyummu._

_Seperti kemarin saat kau bertemu lagi dengannya di pesta teh yang diadakan Break._

_Kau 'tersenyum' seolah semua baik-baik saja dan kau tidak pernah menjadi seseorang yang 'berarti' di hidup Sharon._

_Lalu kini, dihadapan mataku kau membuka semua topengmu._

_Ya Oz, aku melihatmu menangis._

_Aku melihat penderitaan itu di wajahmu saat kau menghapus setiap tetes air mata yang keluar dari matamu, aku melihat bagaimana kau mencoba meyakinkan dirimu sendiri bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja._

_Saat itulah sebuah ide bodoh untuk pergi dari tempat aku berdiri terlintas di kepalaku. Dan tanpa kusadari aku membuat 'kegaduhan' yang berujung pada dirimu yang melihatku jatuh terlentang di tanah._

_Aku mencoba untuk diam, namun aku tidak bisa menahan senyum jahil yang akhirnya terukir di bibirku; berharap dengan senyum itu ketegangan yang muncul diantara kita akan mencair, tapi ternyata kau malah pergi dengan sorot mata malu dan kesal._

_Uh…_

_Kurasa sesuatu yang besar akan terjadi…_

* * *

><p><em>Setelah kejadian itu, entah mengapa kita mulai saling 'berbicara'.<em>

_Uh, memang bukan dengan cara yang disebut cara 'normal' tapi setidaknya kita mulai 'berbicara'._

_Hingga akhirnya entah sejak kapan aku mulai menyadari 'arti' kehadiranmu di hari-hariku._

_Betapa sangat kutunggu-tunggu saat-saat dimana kau muncul d hadapan mataku, dan betapa kurindukan senyummu yang semakin 'nyata'._

_Ya, aku ingin melihatmu tersenyum._

_Aku ingin melihatmu tersenyum untukku._

_Tapi tunggu, apa ini?_

_Kenapa aku ingin melihatmu?_

_Kenapa aku ingin kau tersenyum?_

_Kenapa aku ingin kau selalu ada di sampingku?_

"_Itulah yang disebut dengan cinta" itu yang Sharon katakan_

_Cinta…_

_Apa aku telah jatuh cinta?_

_Tidak… Ini pasti bukan cinta._

_Tidak mungkin aku… Aku…_

_Aku mencintaimu?_

* * *

><p><em>Bulan demi bulan pun berlalu, tanpa terasa hari-hariku semakin berwarna dengan kehadiranmu, menimbun lubang di hatiku, membuatnya utuh lagi...<em>

_Dan setiap malam aku berkata pada diriku sendiri, apa ini yang dinamakan cinta?_

Apa a_ku memang jatuh cinta?_

_Aku masih ragu, aku masih belum berani mengatakan ini cinta..._

_Karna nyatanya aku masih melihat sinar itu di matamu, sinar kerinduan yang mendalam saat kamu melihat Sharon._

_Nah, sekarang aku terdengar cemburu bukan?_

_Tapi mungkin bukan cemburu yang kurasakan, ahh..._

_Bagaimana aku menggambarkannya padamu?_

_Sedih, mungkin itu kata yang tepat..._

_Sedih karena kamu masih mengharapkan dia._

_Marah?_

_Sedikit..._

_Marah kepada diriku sendiri, karena aku tahu aku tidak punya hak apa-apa atas hatimu..._

_Hatimu masih belum bisa kuraih, walau kau sudah menyadari kehadirannya._

_Lalu datanglah hari itu..._

_Hari dimana aku dengan berani mengatakannya kepada hati dan pikiranku sendiri..._

_Aku cinta padamu...  
><em>

* * *

><p>Dan kini, saat ini...<p>

Sharon berdiri tepat di hadapanku, meminta dengan sepenuh hati agar aku meninggalkanmu, meninggalkan cinta yang baru saja kukecap.

"Kenapa?" hanya itu yang keluar dari bibirku.

Sharon menatapku dengan tatapan apa-kau-pura-pura-bodoh? Yang kemudian kubalas dengan wajah datar.

Sharon menghela nafas, "Bukannya aku tidak perlu menjelaskan hal ini lagi padamu?".

Suaranya pelan, nadanya penuh kehati-hatian, oh… Dia mulai kesal.

"Justru kau seharusnya menjelaskannya padaku, karena ini sangat tidak jelas" balasku.

Sharon tersentak, wajahnya memucat dan tangannya terkepal erat, ia benar-benar marah dengan jawabanku.

"Kurasa kau harus ingat bahwa kau sudah memutuskan untuk melupakan Oz" jawabku dingin.

"Tapi aku…"

"Kau meninggalkan dia" potongku cepat

"Dan sekarang aku kembali untuk memperbaiki apa yang seharusnya tidak aku lakukan!"

"Apa kau yakin kau bisa? Kudengar kau sudah mempergunakan semua kesempatan yang ia berikan padamu"

Wajahnya semakin memucat, tangannya semakin terkepal erat dan ia mengatupkan mulutnya rapat-rapat.

Sharon benar-benar marah, tapi aku tidak perduli, ini adalah hal yang harus aku lakukan, melindungi dan memperjuangkan cintaku.

Katakan, jika kau ada di posisiku; apa kau akan melakukan hal yang sama seperti apa yang kulakukan saat ini?.

Sharon menghela nafas pelan, berusaha mengendalikan dirinya sendiri.

"Jadi kau tidak mau menyerah?"

"Aku tidak mungkin menyerahkan Oz pada orang yang salah."

"Berani-beraninya kau berkata seperti itu!" teriak Sharon.

Aku hanya diam, memandang gadis di hadapanku dengan mata disipitkan.

"Kurasa pembicaraan kita sudah cukup sampai disini" kataku setenang mungkin sebelum mulai berjalan menuju pintu.

"Kau tidak akan berhasil Alice! Kau tidak akan bisa mendapatkan Oz! Kau bahkan tidak pantas masuk kedalam hidupnya" teriak Sharon dari belakangku.

Aku berhenti melangkah, berbalik menatap Sharon dan berkata "Aku hanya melakukan apa yang seharusnya aku lakukan, aku tidak perduli dengan apa yang akan kau lakukan untuk mendapatkan hati Oz, karena pada akhirnya dia sendiri yang akan menentukan siapa yang menjadi orang di dalam hatinya."

Dan kini Sharon pun terdiam, lalu aku meninggalkannya sendirian.

* * *

><p>Dadaku kembali terasa sakit, apa ini karena pembicaraan kami?<p>

Tidak, atau... Mungkinkah?

Aku tidak tahu, aku...

Entahlah, mungkin aku akan mendapatkan jawaban bila aku bertanya pada Break...

Tunggu...

Kenapa semua terasa berputar?

Kenapa...

Kenapa semua menjadi gelap?

* * *

><p>Jadi jugaaa #slap<p>

ini adalah fic pertama d tahun 2012~ n fic pertama untuk pandora hearts

kemungkinan fic ini akan di terjemahkan k bahasa Inggris...

RnR? :3

BANZAI! X3


	2. Fake Smile

_Senyum itu lagi…_

_Ya, hebat sekali bukan dia?_

_Tetap tersenyum walau air mata menghiasi wajahnya?_

_Ya, senyum itu…_

_Senyum yang sama dengan kebanyakan senyum yang selama ini ia tampilkan…_

_Senyum palsu…_

_Aku tahu karena aku bisa melihat dari matanya yang sendu dan caranya tersenyum…_

_Aku tahu karena aku yakin, jauh di dalam hatinya ia menangisi luka yang semakin hari semakin bertambah besar…_

_Semakin berdarah-darah dan semaki menyiksa dirinya sendiri…_

_Terkadang aku bingung, kenapa ia masih bisa bertahan dengan dirinya yang seperti itu…_

_Padahal aku tahu pasti bagaimana perasaannya…_

_Bagaimana hancur hatinya dan bagaimana kusut perasaannya…_

_Jelas secara kejiwaan ia sangat menderita…_

_Jiwanya sekarat!_

_Aku bisa mendengarnya berteriak meminta pertolongan…_

_Merintih di balik senyum palsu yang ia tampilkan…_

_Kenapa kamu tidak menyerah saja?_

_Kenapa kamu masih tetap ada di sini?_

_Berusaha mengejar mimpimu?_

_Mengejar harapan yang melukai hatimu?_

_Tinggalkan saja mereka!_

_Selamatkan jiwa dan hatimu!_

_Namun kau tetap tersenyum saat aku katakan semua tanggapanku…_

_Dan aku ingat apa jawabanmu, ya…_

_Jaawaban yang merupakan semangat hidupmu…_

_Aku hidup hanya dengan satu mimpi, satu tujuan…_

_Mencintai dan dicintai oleh orang yang tulus mencintaiku…_

* * *

><p><strong>For my broken heart, for all my tears…<strong>

**One day I'll be a happy person**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A Story From The Bottom of My Heart**

**-A Fake Smile-**

**.**

**.**

**Diclaimer: Pandora Hearts © Jun Mochizuki**

**Genre: Angst/Romance**

**Pairing: AliceOz**

**Warning: One POV Break's POV **

**Typo (?)**

**ENJOY!**

**Suara hati yang tidak tersampaikan ini... Akankah ia meraih hatimu?  
><strong>

**-Flync-**

* * *

><p>Matanya melebar, wajahnya memucat dan tangannya bergetar saat mendengar berita itu.<p>

Awalnya kukira ia akan menangis, atau setidaknya menerjang sahabatku dengan brutal dan mempertanyakan diagnogsis yang baru saja ia dengar.

"Mati?" tanyanya pelan

Rufus Barma, sahabat sekaligus orang yang menyampaikan 'berita' kematian itu hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Berapa lama?" tanyanya, kali ini dengan suara yang cukup tegar

Kulirik sekilas mata gadis itu, namun tidak kulihat sinar ketakutan atau kesedihan yang mendalam, hanya ada setitik rasa sedih dan setitik… rasa senang huh?

"Mungkin 2 atau 3 bulan" jawab Rufus dengan nada menyesal.

"Bagaimana dengan kemungkinan terburuknya?" tanyaku

Kali ini kedua orang itu menatapku, seolah baru menyadari kehadiranku di ruangan itu.

"Apa maksudmu, Break?" tanya Rufus

"Kemungkinan terburuk… Waktu paling sedikit yang ia punya…" tambahku

Gadis itu terdiam, menatap punggung tangannya

"2 bulan, 3 bulan jika ia kuat, tapi…"

"Setiap hari, setiap hari selalu akan ada celah dimana aku bisa saja mati bukan?" potong gadis itu.

Rufus hanya terdiam, sebelum mengangguk pelan.

Gadis itu menjadi pendiam.

Sejak kedatangan Rufus dan pembicaraan mengenai penyakitnya itu gadis itu menjadi pendiam selama 1 hari penuh.

Ia tidak berbicara sama sekali, ia hanya duduk di tempat tidurnya dan melarang siapapun masuk ke kamarnya.

Bahkan Oz pun tidak bisa menemuinya.

Kupikir ia akan tetap begitu, kira-kira 1 minggu penuh, tapi tidak…

Keesokan harinya ia keluar dari kamarnya, berpakaian seperti biasa; seolah ia tidak pernah tahu bahwa ia akan mati.

* * *

><p>Dan lagi-lagi, aku tidak mengerti….<p>

Bagaimana caranya dia bisa tetap tersenyum walau ia tahu bahwa hidupnya akan segera berakhir.

_Bayangkan jika kau ada di posisiku_

Itu kalimat yang membuka jawabannya atas pertanyaanku.

Bayangkan jika aku tahu bahwa besok aku akan mati?

Entahlah, rasanya…

Rasanya ada berjuta-juta hal yang masih ingin aku lakukan sebelum aku mati.

Entahlah, hanya itu yang bisa kukatakan.

Gadis itu menyipitkan matanya, lalu meraih sendok teh di hadapannya.

_Pantas saja kau tidak mengerti_ katanya sambil mengacungkan sendok teh itu di depan wajahku.

Tapi itu sulit untuk dibayangkan, karna aku tidak akan mati besok! Protesku

Lalu gadis itu terkekeh pelan

_Itu dia_, jawabnya

Kali ini aku menyipitkan mataku saat aku menatapnya.

_Aku tidak bisa menggambarkannya padamu, karena kau tidak tahu bagaimana percis rasanya saat kau tahu hidupmu akan segera berakhir, tapi satu hal yang pasti_

Ia menurunkan sendok tehnya, lalu menatapku dengan penuh keyakinan

_Aku punya pilihan: menikmati sisa hidupku, atau meratapinya_

Aku tertegun, dan ia pun bangkit dari tempatnya duduk

_Dan aku memilih untuk menikmatinya_

Lalu ia pun berlalu, meninggalkanku dengan jawabannya.

* * *

><p>Selama sisa minggu itu aku jarang melihat gadis itu, namun setiap kali aku melihatnya, ia selalu tersenyum.<p>

Dan masih saja, ia tersenyum dengan senyum palsu itu.

Oh, aku tahu pasti bagaimana hatinya menangis saat ini…

Walau ia menjawab bahwa ia akan menikmati sisa waktunya, tapi aku yakin…

Di dalam hatinya ia menangis, semakin keras, semakin menyayat pikiran dan jiwanya…

Ia merana…

Sesuatu di dalam hatiku ingin aku 'menyelamatkan' gadis itu, menariknya dari lubang penderitaan yang ia rasakan, tapi aku tidak bisa….

Karna bukan aku, orang yang seharusnya 'menyelamatkan' dirinya…

Orang itu adalah…

Tunggu, bukankah itu dia? Uh oh…

Dia sedang berbicara dengan gadis itu!

Aku harus pergi, tapi tunggu… kenapa aku harus …?

Ahh, sudahlah, aku masuk saja ke ruangan ini

Kubuka pintu, lalu duduk meringkuk di balik sofa besar yang menghadap jendela.

Tak lama terdengar suara sepatu, lalu pintu terbuka

Astaga, mereka masuk ke ruangan ini juga!

Aku tahu seharusnya aku menjadi anak baik yang duduk di balik sofa tanpa suara, tapi aku tidak bisa menahan diri untuk menatap melalui sofa tempatku bersembunyi…

Oh, semoga mereka tidak menyadari kehadiranku.

Dan disanalah mereka berdua, gadis itu berdiri di hadapannya, dari sinar matanya aku tahu pasti bahwa gadis itu kesal, tapi ada juga setitik sinar lain di matanya.

Ia ingin tahu, kenapa aku memintanya datang ke ruangan ini lagi.

"Apa maumu" tanyanya dengan nada angkuh

Nada yang angkuh, tapi aku bisa mendengar terselip nada keingintahuan di dalam pertanyaan angkuh itu.

"Aku ingin kau pergi dari rumah ini, selama 1 bulan" jawab dia dengan tenang

"Kau!" gadis itu setengah berteriak, titik rasa ingin tahu itu pun musnah, digantikan dengan nyala api kemarahan di matanya.

"dan sebagai gantinya, aku akan pergi selamanya dari rumah ini saat kau kembali" tambahnya dengan setenang mungkin.

Tunggu…

1 bulan?

Kemudian pergi?

Jangan bilang…

"Apa maumu?" tanya si gadis

Tapi dia hanya diam, ahh…

Pasti ia tidak ingin memberi tahu rivalnya tentang penyakitnya itu…

"Bukan urusanmu, kau hanya perlu pergi selama 1 bulan, lalu aku berjanji aku akan pergi dari hidupnya, untuk selamanya"

Aku memejamkan mataku

Apakah ini pilihanmu?

Memilih sebagian dari waktu hidupmu untuk bersama dirinya?

Lalu bagaimana dengan sisa hidupmu yang lain?

"Apa kau bersupah kau akan meninggalkannya saat aku kembali?" tanya rivalnya dengan nada penuh pertimbangan

Aku menyandarkan kepalaku pada bagian punggung sofa, aku tidak bisa melihatnya…

"Ya"

Ia sudah membulatkan tekatnya…

"Baiklah, satu bulan dimulai dari minggu depan" kata rivalnya

Astaga… Gadis itu benar-benar…

Apa dia tidak memikirkan hatinya lagi?

"Tapi ingat, aku akan menagih janjimu saat aku kembali" lalu pintu terdengar suara pintu tertutup, dan kemudian suara benda berat yang jatuh di lantai

Aku kembali mengintip, dan melihat gadis itu terbaring lemas di lantai

Mataku membulat, jantungku terasa berhenti berdetak...

"Alice!"

* * *

><p>Jadi jugaaa #slap #again<p>

Anyway...

Gomen, saia belun ada waktu untuk "mengubah" chap p1 menjadi bahasa inggris

#lirik peer yg numpuk

mungkin kalau fic ini udah tamat baru saya "rubah" :))

#d lempar Alice

Ja, minna...

RnR plz? :3

BANZAI! X3


	3. A Warm Hand

_Hangat, seseorang menggenggam tanganku._

_Aku ingin membuka mata, menggerakan tubuhku, tanganku, merasakan dan mengetahui siapa pemilik tangan ini..._

_Genggamannya tidak meremas tanganku, tapi kuat dan dari tangannya aku tahu bahwa ia mencintaiku…_

_Apakah itu kamu?_

* * *

><p><strong>For all those time, for all those warmth words...<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A Story From The Bottom of My Heart**

**-****A Warmth Hand****-**

**.**

**.**

**Diclaimer: Pandora Hearts © Jun Mochizuki**

**Genre: Angst/Romance**

**Pairing: AliceOz**

**Warning: one POV (Alice's POV)**

**Typo (?)**

_Italic words: Memories_

**ENJOY!**

if you'll keep smiling like that, I'll hide all my tears into the night's sky and smile with you

-Flync-

* * *

><p><em>Dulu seseorang pernah berkata, jika kita mati kita akan menjadi bintang di langit.<em>

_Aku, yang menyukai bintang ingin sekali menjadi bagian dari bintang-bintang di langit, namun orang itu melrangku._

_Ia bilang suatu saat semua orang akan menjadi bintang, tetapi selama kita masih ada di dunia ini, biarlah kita melihat bintang itu dari jauh._

_Dan seiring berjalannya waktu, keinginan untuk menjadi bagian dari bintang-bintang itu pun semakin memudar, aku tidak ingin pergi, tapi tetap..._

_Aku tahu suatu hari nanti aku akan menjadi bintang di langit._

_Hari dimana aku mendengar kabar itu, mendengar bahwa aku akan segera menjadi bintang di langit, adalah hari yang paling membingungkan untukku._

_Sebagian hatiku bersorak gembira, karena akhirnya aku akan terlepas dari hal-hal yang membuatku menderita, dan aku akan segera menjadi hal yang paling aku sukai di dunia ini._

_Tetapi sebagian hatiku yang lain sedih, bingung, merana..._

_Karena itu berarti aku akan terpisah darimu._

_Tapi, setiap kali aku merasa takut, selalu..._

_Kata-kata hangatmu menyelinap di pikiranku, dan aku bisa mendengar suaramu yang berkata_

"_Jangan takut, aku ada di sini"_

* * *

><p>"Akhirnya, kau memang ada di sini" suaramu memenuhi telingaku<p>

Aku berbalik dan tersenyum menatap wajahmu yang memerah, dan nafasmu yang terputus-putus.

Pastinya kamu berlari saat menuju ke tempat ini bukan?

"Dasar bodoh, jangan tersenyum" kamu mengacak rambutku pelan, membuatku tertawa.

Dan entah mengapa kita malah mentertawakan hal yang tidak kita ketahui.

Aneh bukan?

Tapi biarlah, aku suka saat-saat seperti ini.

"Ayo kita kembali" katamu saat akhirnya kita berhenti tertawa.

"Kembali?" tanyaku bingung

Kamu mentapku dengan tatapan bersungguh-sungguh.

"Kembali" ulangmu mantap

Aku hanya menghela nafas, menunduk menatap lantai.

Apa kita masih bisa kembali?

Apa masih ada jalan untuk kita kembali?

"Jangan takut, ada aku di sini" ucapmu sambil meraih tanganku

Dan aku tersenyum

"Aku tidak takut"

* * *

><p><em>Hei, ingatkah kamu saat pertama kali kamu bilang "Jangan takut, ada aku di sini" ?<em>

_Aku ingat saat-saat itu._

_Waktu itu, aku tersesat di hutan, dan kamu sedang bersama denganku._

_Aku tidak takut gelap, tetapi hari itu aku takut, suara-suara di hutan, pikiran-pikiran itu..._

_Aku takut..._

_Kita berdua berjalan dalam diam, dan saat kita tiba di sebuah persimpangan, suara burung hantu mengagetkanku._

_Kamu tertawa melihat tingkahku saat ketakutan, dan kamu berkata_

_Jangan takut, ada aku di sini._

_Lalu saat malam tiba, dan kita tiba di rumah dengan selamat; aku bermimpi..._

_Seseorang menggenggam tanganku, tapi aku tidak tahu siapa orang itu._

_Genggamannya tidak meremas tanganku, tapi kuat dan dari tangannya aku tahu bahwa ia mencintaiku…_

_Kami; aku dan orang itu berjalan beriringan._

_Ia tidak menarik tanganku, tapi ia berjalan di sampingku dan menuntunku..._

_Lalu saat aku terbangun, hanya ada satu hal yang terfikir di dalam benakku...  
><em>

_Apakah itu kamu?_

* * *

><p>Hei Oz, aku ingin sekali menceritakan semua hal yang aku rasakan saat ini, semua hal yang aku sembunyikan darimu, semua hal yang tidak bisa aku katakan, semuanya...<p>

Aku ingin kau tahu semua...

Tapi, bagaiamana caranya?

Waktu yang kita miliki tinggal sedikit, dan semakin sedikit...

Apakah kita bisa menyelesaikan semua itu dalam waktu 1 bulan?

Walau Sharon sudah pergi, walau ia menepati janjinya... Tetap saja...

"Melamun, nona kecil?" suara itu mengagetkanku

"Diam kau" balasku sambil menutup wajah dengan bantal

Break tertawa geli, tampaknya ia merasa menang karena berhasil mengusik pikiranku.

Break...

Dia adalah sosok yang tidak asing bagiku.

Dia cukup dekat dengan Oz, dan sering menggangguku.

Sebisa mungkin aku tidak ingin berdekatan dengan dia, dan sebisa mungkin aku tidak ingin dia ikut campur dengan apa yang sedang aku rasakan.

Tapi tampaknya takdir berkata lain, Break memang harus menjadi bagian yang tak terpisahkan di dalam hidupku.

* * *

><p><em>Awal Break memasuki hidupku adalah saat ia tahu perasaanku yang...<em>

_Yah, tak tergambarkan kepada Oz._

_Bahkan sebelum aku menyadari apa yang kurasakan ini, Break sudah mengetahuinya terlebih dahulu, dan membuatku sadar... Aku memang memiliki perasaan khusus untuk Oz._

_Kupikir ia akan berhenti, hanya sekedar tahu dan menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat._

_Tapi aku salah bukan?_

_nyatanya ia tidak berhenti, ia tetap berjalan memasuki hidupku._

_Ia mencoba, tidak..._

_Mencoba bukanlah kata yang cukup tepat untuk menggambarkan apa yang dia lakukan._

_Ia memberi tahu Oz tentang perasaanku._

_Ughhh..._

_Tapi Oz, dia tidak bergeming, dan sebagian kecil hatiku bersyukur karnanya sementara sebagian besar hatiku yang lain meratapi reaksinya yang tidak menunjukkan perubahan apapun._

_Sejak saat itulah aku semakin berjalan menjauh dan sejak saat itulah ia mulai berlari mengejarku._

_Setelah peristiwa ia memberitahu Oz tentang perasaanku, ia pun mulai mengetahui hal-hal lain yang aku tidak ingin ia tahu._

_Ia tahu tentang penyakitku, bahkan ia tahu saat aku pingsan setelah membuat kesepakatan dengan Sharon._

_Dan mungkin sebagai tambahan dari pengetahuannya itu, ia mengetahui perjanjianku dengan Sharon._

_Hebat sekali..._

_Kenapa kamu tidak menyerah saja, Alice?_

_Itu adalah pertanyaan pertama yang keluar dari mulutnya saat aku terbangun dari "tidur"-ku._

_Apa maksudmu?_

_Itu jawabanku padanya._

_Menyerah, lupakan Oz, lupakan mimpimu yang lama, lanjutkan hidup..._

_PLAK_

_Sebelum aku sadar, aku sudah menamparnya._

_Apakah menyakiti hati dan jiwamu merupakan hal yang menyenangkan? tanya Break lagi_

_Aku hanya diam, menatap jendela di hadapanku._

_Break bangkit dari kursi di samping tempat tidurku, lalu duduk di tempat tidurku._

_Hatimu, jiwamu, sudah berapa orang yang mencoba menghancurkannya? Jangan teruskan semua ini Alice. Aku bisa mendengar hatimu berteriak meminta pertolongan, merintih di balik senyum palsu yang kamu tampilkan… Walau kau bilang kau hidup hanya dengan satu mimpi, satu tujuan, mencintai dan dicintai oleh orang yang tulus mencintaimu… Tapi tidak begini caranya, Alice..._

_Aku menggeleng pelan_

_Aku tahu rencanamu dengan Sharon, aku tahu apa yang ingin kau lakukan_

_Aku hanya diam_

_Alice, kumohon... Jangan sakiti hatimu sendiri_

_Jangan bersikap seolah-olah kau tahu semua tentangku! Balasku dingin_

_Break terdiam_

_Kau... Memangnya apa yang kau tahu tentang diriku? Apa kau tahu rasanya tahu kau tidak bisa bersama dengan orang yang kau cintai? Apa kau tahu rasanya memohon kepada orang yang telah menyakiti orang yang kau cintai? Meminta waktu yang tidak seharusnya kumiliki?_

_Break tetap terdiam_

_Kau tidak tahu apa-apa_

_Dan aku pun turun dari ranjang, berjalan keluar meninggalkan Break sendiri._

* * *

><p>"Aku kemari untuk meminta maaf" kata-kata itu kembali keluar dari mulut yang sama, dan sama-sama mengejutkanku.<p>

Aku melirik Break, dan tertegun

Ia memang bersungguh-sungguh.

"Maaf, aku sudah menyinggung perasaanmu, tapi... Aku ingin membantumu, Alice" tambah Break.

"Membantuku?" tanyaku bingung

Break mengangguk pelan

"Kalau begitu jangan ganggu aku lagi" jawabku sambil memalingkan wajah

Break terdiam

"Jangan ganggu aku lagi, jangan ganggu hidupku lagi..." tambahku

Break menghela nafas.

"baiklah" jawabnya

Huh? Apa aku tidak salah dengar?

"Tapi jika kau butuh bantuanku, aku siap membantumu" tambah Break sebelum ia meninggalkanku sendiri.

Pintu tertutup di belakangku, dan entah mengapa aku merasa...

Kesepian?

* * *

><p>"Alice, apa yang paling kau takutkan di dunia ini?" malam itu, entah mengapa kamu bertanya seperti itu.<p>

"Kenapa kamu bertanya seperti itu?" balasku

"Entahlah, aku hanya ingin tahu" jawabmu sambil menatap langit

Aku menatapmu, kamu tampak bersungguh-sungguh dengan pertanyaanmu

Tapi, aku tidak mungkin mengatakan kalau hal yang paling aku takutkan di dunia ini adalah kehilangan dirimu bukan?

"Kehilangan..." jawabku pelan

Kamu menatapku, dan untuk sesaat mata kita bertemu.

"Hal yang paling aku takutkan adalah kehilangan... Terutama kehilangan orang yang aku cintai... Juga orang yang mencintaiku..." jawabku lagi

Sesaat kamu terdiam, menatap tangan kita yang tidak bersentuhan, namun dekat.

Ya, sama seperti kita...

Dekat tapi tidak cukup dekat untuk bersatu...

"Kamu tidak perlu takut lagi, Alice" katamu

Aku hanya diam, meresapi semua ucapanmu yang menghagatkan hatiku.

"Aku ada di sini untukmu"

Sensasi itu datang lagi, namun kali ini berbeda...

Sensasi hangat yang diam-diam merayap di dalam hati, merengkuh dan mengisi ruang di hatiku yang hancur namun sensasi itu tidak bisa kunikmati seutuhnya, karna bayang-bayang itu tetap ada...

Bayang-bayang kematianku...

"Lihat, bintang jatuh!" katamu sambil menunjuk langit

Ah... Bintang jatuh...

Apakah aku bisa memohon satu permohonan?

Apakah permohonanku ini akan terkabulkan?

"Let's make a wish" katamu sambil menutup mata

Aku pun turut menutup mata, membisikan permohonanku dan kemudian rasa sakit itu datang...

Sesak, dadaku sesak...

Nafasku terputus-putus, dan bintang di langit terlihat berbeda...

Kumohon, jangan sekarang...

Jangan didepan kamu...

"Sudah malam" kataku pelan

"Ya" katamu dengan gugup

Kenapa kamu gugup?

Apa kamu sudah tahu?

Diam-diam aku menekan dadaku, sambil kembali berharap aku memiliki cukup tenaga untuk menjaga kesadaranku.

"Alice" panggilmu pelan

Kumohon, sekali ini saja...

"Ya?"

Tapi aku tidak kuat lagi...

"Ada yang ingin kutanyakan padamu" katamu pelan

Kumohon... Kumohon...

Siapa saja...

Aku tidak kuat lagi...

"Tanyakanlah" jawabku pelan

Sakit!

"Ngg... Sebenarnya..."

"Ahh, kalian ada di sini juga rupanya"

Suara itu!

Apa itu... Orang itu?

"Break?" tanyamu bingung

Astaga...

Itu memang dia...

"Oh, Alice juga ada di sini! Kebetulan sekali ada yang harus kusampaikan padamu" kata Break sambil berjalan ke sampingku

"Aku... Tidak bisa..." jawabku pelan

Break menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya

"Gadis nakal, kita harus membicarakannya sekarang juga!" kata Break

Lalu lantai atap menghilang, dan aku sudah berada di dalam gendongan Break.

"Break!" protesku

Kamu hanya terdiam, mukaku terasa panas jika mengingat bahwa kamu ada di sini, menatap kearahku yang kini berada di dalam gendongan Break.

"Baiklah... Maaf mengganggu Oz, kami pergi dulu" kata Break yang kemudian membawaku turun dari atap, meninggalkan kamu sendiri.

* * *

><p>"Sampai kapan kau mau bersikap seperti ini?" tanya Break.<p>

Saat ini, langit sudah terang.

Matahari sudah berada di atas kepala dan aku baru terbangun.

Semalam saat Break dan aku mencapai tangga, aku sudah tidak bisa mengingat apa-apa...

Dan kini aku terbangun di kamarku, dengan langit yang sudah cerah.

"Itu bukan urusanmu" jawabku

"Jangan keras kepala Alice, Oz hampir saja tahu!"

Aku terdiam, Break benar... kalau begini terus kamu akan tahu...

Bukannya aku tidak ingin kamu tahu, tapi...

"Waktumu hampir habis Alice, dua hari lagi Sharon akan datang" kata-kata Break menyeretku kedalam realitas

Ya...

Ada juga Sharon...

Dia akan datang sebentar lagi, waktuku tak lama lagi...

Oz, aku masih belum ingin berpisah denganmu...

Walaupun aku akan menjadi bintang di langit, aku tetap ingin berada di sampingmu...

"Break..." panggilku pelan

Break menggumam pelan

"Bantu aku..." kataku sambil meraih ujung bajunya

Break mengelus pelan kepalaku

"Katakan, apa yang bisa aku lakukan untukmu"

Sore itu, aku duduk di bangku taman, menatap langit sore yang indah...

Aku menutup mata, dadaku terasa sesak, tapi aku sudah mulai terbiasa dengan rasa sesak itu...

"Alice" panggilmu

Ahh, kamu ada di sini juga...

Aku membuka mata, melihat kamu duduk di sampingku.

"Kau bilang kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu bukan?" tanyamu

Aku mengangguk pelan

"Maaf soal yang kemarin... Ada hal penting yang harus aku dan Break tangani" kataku

Kamu hanya mengangguk

"Juga... Aku ingin tahu apa yang ingin kau tanyakan padaku" tambahku

Sikapmu langsung berubah, cara dudukmu menjadi kaku, dan kamu tampak bingung...

"Ngg... Sebenarnya... Ngg... Lebih tepatnya aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu... Ya... Nantinya aku juga ingin bertanya..." jawabmu gugup

"Katakanlah"

Kamu menghela nafas, menatap lurus kedalam mataku; membuat jantungku terasa meloncat.

"Aku menyukaimu"

* * *

><p>Beres jugaaaa... #d gaplok<p>

Anyway~ kyk.a untuk chapter selanjutnya akan memakan waktu lebih lama... #lirik kalender

Semoga readers bisa mengerti betapa banyak peer n tugas author yang semakin nambah #malah curcol # d gaplok Alice

Jaaa...

Dari pd author meracau ga jelas...

Minna,

RnR plz? :3

BANZAI! X3


	4. Pinky Promise

**Sebuah janji, terucap dari hati**

**untuk saling menjaga perasaan satu dengan yang lain...**

**Katakan, apakah kau mengingatnya?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A Story From The Bottom Of My Heart**

**-Pinky Promise-**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: Pandora Hearts/Jun Mochizuki**

**Genre: angst/romance**

**Pairing: Oz/Alice**

**Warning: 2 POV (Oz & Alice's POV)**

**Typo (?)**

_Italic words: Memories_**  
><strong>

**.**

ENJOY!

Terkadang kita mengharapkan yang terbaik, tanpa sadar bahwa yang terbaik tidak selalu menjadi apa yang kita harapkan...

-Flync-

* * *

><p>OZ'S POV<p>

Apa arti keheningan ini?

Apa kamu terkejut?

Apa kamu senang?

Katakan padaku…

Sebelum aku menjadi gila di dalam keheningan ini…

* * *

><p><em>Malam itu langit bertabur bintang, kita kembali bertemu di atap untuk hal yang menurutku tidak penting, dan tidak jelas.<em>

_Ya, tapi kita sama-sama menikmati saat-saat itu..._

_Saat-saat penuh makna untuk kita._

_Ataukah itu hanya berlaku bagiku?_

_"Bintang jatuh!" tunjukku_

_Kamu hanya diam, mungkin terpana dengan pemandangan di depanmu_

_"Let's make a wish" kataku dengan jantung berdegup kencang..._

_Permohonan..._

_Satu permohonan..._

_Oh..._

_Ada banyak sekali hal yang kuinginkan di dunia ini..._

_Tapi aku tahu, hanya ada satu keinginan yang benar-benar aku inginkan..._

_Kebahagiaan..._

_Maka dengan suara sepelan mungkin aku membisikkan permohonanku, berharap dunia ini dipenuhi dengan kebahagiaan._

_Kamu tetap diam di sampingku, diam yang terasa ganjil..._

_Apa kamu juga merasakan apa yang kurasakan sekarang?_

_Apa jantungmu berdegup tak karuan?_

_Apa dirimu merasa hangat karena kehadiranku?_

_Walaupun angin dingin terus meniup kita?_

_"Sudah malam" akhirnya kata-kata itu keluar dari bibirmu_

_"Ya" jawabku kaku_

_Uh..._

_Bodohnya aku..._

_Jawaban macam apa itu?_

_Keheningan ganjil kembali menyelimuti kita..._

_Haruskah aku mengatakannya sekarang?_

_Perasaan yang selama ini aku pendam?_

_"Alice" akhirnya aku berhasil memanggil namamu.._

_Tahukah kamu, rasanya malam itu suaraku nyaris tak bisa kuraih?_

_"Ya?"_

_"Ada yang ingin kutanyakan padamu" kataku pelan_

_UHG!_

_itu bahkan lebih bodoh dari yang aku inginkan!_

_Ada yang ingin kukatakan..._

_Bukan kutanyakan..._

_Oh, baiklah sebenarnya pada akhirnya kau juga akan menjawab pertanyaan atas perasaan ini..._

_Tapi.._

_Uhg..._

_"Tanyakanlah" suara pelanmu membuyarkan pikiranku_

_"Ngg... Sebenarnya..." aku baru saja akan memperoleh semangatku, keberanianku untuk mengungkapkan semua perasaanku padamu..._

_Tapi semua terlambat bukan?_

_Semua karena orang itu..._

_"Ahh, kalian ada di sini juga rupanya" suara itu membuyarkan semangatku..._

_Aku berbalik, setengah kesal dan penasaran "Break?"_

_Di sampingku kamu tetap diam, uhh..._

_"Oh, Alice juga ada di sini! Kebetulan sekali ada yang harus kusampaikan padamu" kata Break sambil berjalan ke sampingmu_

_Tunggu!_

_Aku belum mengatakan apa yang aku ingin katakan!_

_Sialan kau Break!_

_"Aku... Tidak bisa..." jawabmu pelan_

_membuatku merasa sedikit lega, apa itu berarti kamu memang ingin tetap bersamaku?_

_Bisakah aku mengangkat harapanku?_

_Namun Break menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya_

_"Gadis nakal, kita harus membicarakannya sekarang juga!" kata Break_

_Dadaku terasa panas, kesal..._

_Dia benar-benar mengganggu..._

_Namun sebelum sempat aku memprotes, Break sudah menggendongmu._

_"Break!" protesmu_

_Aku hanya terdiam, dan seperti orang bodoh menatapmu yang kini berada di dalam gendongannya_

_"Baiklah... Maaf mengganggu Oz, kami pergi dulu" kata Break yang kemudian membawamu turun dari atap, meninggalkan aku sendiri dengan pikiranku._

_Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?_

_Kenapa Break bisa dengan mudahnya membawamu pergi dariku?_

_Apa yang ingin kalian bicarakan?_

_Apa aku sudah terlambat?_

_Apa perasaan ini hanya akan berakhir seperti perasaanku kepada Sharon?_

_Dan walau aku tahu pertanyaan-pertanyaan bodoh itu hanya akan menyakiti hatiku sendiri, tapi tetap..._

_Aku membiarkan mereka berbisik di telingaku, meracuni pikiranku dan meremukan hatiku lagi..._

_Ha... Ha.._

_Aku ini..._

_Memang bodoh bukan?_

* * *

><p>Alice's POV<p>

Hening menyelimuti kita, dan aku bisa mendengar jantungku berdetak semakin kencang...

Astaga...

"Alice?" kamu memanggilku lembut, suaramu terasa bergetar

Aku menggeleng pelan sebelum menunduk menatap tanah...

Siapapun, kumohon...

Katakan ini bukan mimpi...

"Katakan Alice, katakan bagaimana perasaanmu untukku?" tanyamu

Dan lagi, jantungku terasa meloncat.

Perasaanku untukmu?

Astaga, apa kamu benar-benar ingin tahu?

Biar kukatakan padamu...

Setiap kali aku sendiri, aku selalu berharap kau ada di sampingku...

Setiap kali aku melihatmu, rasanya aku ingin menggenggam tanganmu...

Setiap kali aku bersamamu, aku selalu berharap aku bisa melihat senyummu, dan waktu akan berhenti...

Dan saat ini, saat kamu mengatakan semua itu; aku berharap aku bisa memelukmu, dan mengatakan betapa besar perasaan yang selama ini aku simpan untukmu...

Tapi... Itu tidak mungkin bukan?

Karena aku tidak mungkin bisa selalu ada untukmu setelah hari ini berlalu...

"Alice?" lagi-lagi suara lembutmu menarikku dari lamunanku

Aku kembali menggeleng.

Kamu menghela nafas pelan lalu menarik pelan tanganku.

"Aku tidak akan memaksamu untuk menjawab hari ini... Kamu bisa mengambil waktu selama yang kamu butuhkan untuk mengatakan jawabanmu"

Astaga, kumohon...

Jangan berkata seperti itu...

Kamu mengacak rambutku pelan, lalu berdiri; masih tetap menggenggam tanganku.

Jangan berkata seperti itu...

"Aku akan menunggumu"

Lalu kamu mencium ringan tanganku, sebelum meninggalkan aku di taman sendiri

Dan akhirnya suaraku pun berhasil keluar, bersamaan dengan tetes-tetes air mata yang tak bisa kutahan lagi...

"Aku juga menyukaimu"

* * *

><p>"Dia mengatakan hal itu?"<p>

Saat ini aku berada di dalam kamarku, dengan Break yang duduk di sampingku dengan wajah polos, tampaknya ia sama sekali tidak terkejut dengan fakta yang baru saja kusampaikan padanya.

"Hmm..." gumamku pelan

"Lalu apa jawabanmu?" tanya Break

Astaga, tampaknya ia lebih tertarik dengan jawabanku

"Aku tidak mengatakan apa-apa" jawabku pelan

Hening menyelimuti kami

"Bodoh bukan?" tanyaku

Break terdiam sejenak, menatap wajahku sebelum menghapus air mata yang diam-diam jatuh dari pipiku.

"Aku tidak akan pernah mengatakan bahwa melindungi perasaan orang yang kita cintai demi kebahagiaannya merupakan tindakan dari orang yang bodoh" kata Break sambil memelukku, membiarkan aku menangis di pelukannya.

"Kamu berhasil Alice, kamu sudah tahu apa yang menjadi jawaban dari pertanyaan yang selama ini ingin kamu ketahui… Kamu sudah mendapatkan waktumu, kesempatamu dan kamu sudah berhasil menjalani 1 bulan ini dengan tegar… Kini saatnya kamu beristirahat…"

Aku menggeleng pelan di dalam pelukan Break.

"Tidak, aku tidak ingin beristirahat sekarang…" bisikku

Namun Break tidak menjawab, ia hanya membiarkan aku menangis di dalam pelukannya selama sisa hari itu, sebelum membaringkanku di tempat tidurku dan berkata "besok, pastikan kau siap untuk besok"

Lalu ia menutup pintu, dan aku kembali menangis di balik selimut.

* * *

><p><em>Hei Oz, apa kamu ingat?<em>

_Dulu, kita pernah membuat janji di bawah pohon sakura di taman belakang…_

_Hari itu, kita bertukar cerita tentang memori masa kecil kita…_

_Bukan kenangan yang menyenangkan untuk diingat, tapi kita tetap saling bercerita, dan saat kata terakhir menutup cerita itu, aku merasa lebih lega…_

_Semua beban itu telah hilang…_

_"Alice, berjanjilah padaku" ucapmu waktu itu_

_"Apa?" tanyaku was-was._

_Aku tidak ingin mengucapkan janji yang tidak akan bisa aku penuhi…_

_Aku tidak ingin menyakiti hatimu Oz…_

_Saat itu kita tengah berbaring di atas rumput, menatap langit sore nan indah…_

_Kamu berbalik menatapku, tepat di dalam mataku; dan aku takut wajahku akan memerah…_

_Astaga…_

_"Kalau kamu mau berjanji, aku juga akan menjanjikan hal yang sama…" katamu_

_Aku mengangguk pelan; seolah terhipnotis oleh tatapanmu._

_"Berjanjilah, kamu tidak akan menyakiti hatiku, dan aku pun juga berjanji aku tidak akan menyakiti hatimu… Bila ada di antara kita yang merasa kesulitan, sedih, putus asa, kesal, maka yang lain harus mau mendengarkan sehingga ia menjadi pengobat hati yang lain" ucapmu_

_Ahh…_

_Janji ini…_

_Apakah aku bisa mengucapkannya?_

_Apakah aku bisa menepatinya?_

_Masih cukupkah waktuku untuk menepati janji ini?_

_Aku meraih tanganmu, lalu mengaitkan kelingking kananku di kelingking kirimu…_

_"Aku berjanji"_

_Dan sejak hari itu, ada perasaan hangat yang menyusup di dalam hatiku setiap kali aku mendapat serangan…._

_Karena aku tahu pasti, kita telah berjanji untuk saling menjaga perasaan satu sama lain…_

Tapi sekarang, aku bertanya-tanya…

Masihkah kamu mengingatnya?

* * *

><p>Oz'POV<p>

Malam ini langit terlihat cerah, bintang-bintang bertaburan begitu indah.

Angin tidak begitu kencang, namun cukup untuk membuatku tertidur.

Ahh…

Rasanya seperti berada di surga…

Tapi sayangnya. kamu tidak datang ke atap hari ini…

Apa kamu marah?

Apa kamu takut bertemu denganku?

Atau…

Aaaa…

Cukup dengan semua pikiran itu!

"Malam yang indah bukan?" mendadak suara seseorang mengejutkan telingaku

"Break!" protesku sambil melirik tajam kearah pemuda itu.

Break hanya diam, matanya yang menatap langit tampak sayu; seolah ada kesedihan mendalam yang ia pendam.

"Alice pasti akan senang jika melihat langit malam ini" ucapku tanpa sadar

"Hmm…" gumam Break

Dan keheningan menyelimuti kami

Uhh… Di saat-saat seperti inilah aku merasa sangat merindukanmu…

Keheningan yang tercipta diantara kita, suara nafasmu yang pelan….

Alice, aku…

"Sayangnya Alice sedang tidak enak badan" kata Break

Dengan cepat kepalaku berputar kearah Break.

"Apa dia sakit?" tanyaku was-was

"Entahlah, mungkin hanya kelelahan… Akhir-akhir ini ia cepat lelah, bagaimana menurutmu?"

Kamu sakit?

Cepat lelah?

Ohh… Aku ingat…

Beberapa hari lalu, saat kita duduk di taman kamu terlihat agak pucat, kamu juga tidak terlihat seceria biasanya sejak Sharon pergi…

Apa ini karena kamu tidak ingin Sharon pergi?

Atau karena kamu sakit?

Atau…

"Ja, aku rasa aku harus turun sekarang. Masih banyak hal yang harus kuurus untuk kegiatan besok" ucapan Break membuyarkan pikiranku.

"Huh?"

Break berdiri, menunduk menatapku dengan senyum kaku

"Ingatlah Oz, kita tidak pernah tahu berapa lama waktu yang kita punya… Maka dari itu, kita harus menggunakan segala kesempatan dan waktu yang kita miliki"

Dan ia meninggalkanku dengan sejuta pertanyaan di benakku…

Apa maksudnya dengan kegiatan besok?

Menggunakan kesempatan…

Tunggu!

Break tahu kamu sakit, Break memiliki rencana untuk besok, Break memperingatkanku untuk menggunakan kesempatan dan waktu yang aku miliki…

Aku menggeleng, lalu berdiri dan berjalan cepat menuju tangga turun…

Berharap apa yang aku bayangkan hanyalah sebatas khayalanku saja…

* * *

><p>Alice's POV<p>

Menjelang tengah malam, aku tebangun dengan rasa sesak di dada.

Tanpa kusadari aku telah menangis hingga jatuh tertidur.

Aku menghela nafas, bangkit dari tempat tidurku lalu menatap langit malam cerah yang bertaburan bintang.

Merasa tidak kuat, aku bergerak pelan menuju tempat tidur.

Namun tubuhku terasa berat dan berjalan terasa menguras habis tenagaku…

Astaga, apakah aku akan mati?

Di sini?

Saat ini?

Aku menutup mata, berharap ini hanya mimpi buruk dan aku akan terbangun nanti dengan tubuh bugar...

Tapi aku tahu pasti, ini bukanlah mimpi...

Dan besok, aku harus meninggalkan rumah ini, kenangan-kenangan ini, dan juga kamu...

TOK! TOK!

Suara keras dari arah jendela mengejutkanku, dan saat aku menatap kearah jendela dengan penuh tanya, aku merasa tenagaku dipulihkan saat tahu bahwa yang mengetuk jendela adalah kamu…

"Oz!" bisikku kaget

Kamu hanya tersenyum kecil, sementara aku berjalan pelan lalu membukakan jendela untukmu.

"Hai Alice, kudengar kau tidak enak badan" sapamu sesantai mungkin

Tak tahan, aku memutar bola mataku; ini pasti akal Break untuk mencegah Oz menemuiku…

"Nah, karena kamu sakit kamu harus kembali ke tempat tidurmu bukan?" katamu sambil menarikku ke tempat tidur

"Oz!" protesku pelan

Tapi kamu tidak menyahut, kamu memaksaku kembali duduk di atas ranjang sementara kamu duduk di kursi yang biasanya Break gunakan saat menemaniku.

"Kenapa kamu ada di sini?" tanyaku pelan

Kamu memasang wajah pura-pura tersinggung, lalu menjawab asal "Karena kamu sakit dan membutuhkan teman bicara"

Aku tersenyum kecil, dadaku tidak lagi terasa begitu menyakitkan, dan itu semua berkat kamu…

"Alice" panggilmu kaku

Aku menggumam pelan, memiringkan kepala; bingung dengan sikapmu yang mendadak kembali kaku.

"Boleh aku bertanya?" tanyamu

"Kamu sudah bertanya" jawabku geli

Kamu tersenyum gugup, lalu menyahut "Kuartikan itu sebagai boleh"

Aku tertawa pelan, lalu mengangguk

"Bicaralah".

Kamu menghela nafas, menatap kedalam mataku dengan penuh kesunguhan; membuat jantungku terasa meloncat.

"Apa hubunganmu dengan Break?"tanyamu dengan suara serak

Ha?

Apa?

Tunggu…

Hubungan?

Aku?

Break?

Apa…

"Tampaknya Break menyukaimu" katamu pelan

Ha! Pasti kamu ingin menyembunyikan nada cemburu di dalam suaramu bukan?

Nah, kamu gagal Oz, karena aku bisa mendengarnya.

Pelan, terselip begitu sempurna namun tidak cukup sempurna untuk menyembunyikan diri dari telingaku.

"Ia hanya teman" kataku

Dan ketegangan di dalam matamu sedikit mencair.

"Dan ada satu lagi yang aku ingin kau tahu" katamu

Lagi-lagi aku hanya mengangguk.

Kamu meraih tanganku, menggenggamnya pelan.

"Sharon, well… Besok dia pulang dan satu bulan yang lalu, tepat sebelum ia pergi ia mengatakan bahwa ia masih mencintaiku…" katamu pelan.

Dadaku terasa sesak

Sharon…

Ya, besok ia akan kembali…

Dan ia sudah mengambil langkah sejak dari ia meninggalkan rumah ini…

"Apa kamu masih mencintai Sharon?" tanyaku tanpa bisa kucegah

Kamu terdiam…

Kumohon, jawab pertanyaanku dengan jujur, jangan alihkan pandangan matamu!

Tatap aku! Lihat mataku…

Katakan apa yang kau rasakan, katakan perasaanmu…

Apa kamu masih mencintai dia?

"Jawab aku" bisikku

Kamu tertunduk, tidak mampu menatap kedalam mataku

Dadaku terasa sakit, oh…

Ya, tentu saja seharusnya aku sudah harus sadar bahwa hari ini akan tiba juga

Hari dimana kamu mengatakan bahwa kamu mencintaiku tapi kamu masih menggenggam bayangan dirinya…

Lalu apa aku di matamu?

Boneka yang dicintai saat kamu melihatnya untuk yang pertama kalinya di dalam hidupmu?

Tapi kamu masih membawa boneka lamamu, memaksakan diri untuk bermain dengan kami berdua

Dan hanya waktu yang bisa menjawab, kapan dan siapa yang akan kamu buang saat kamu sudah bosan…

"Lupakan semua ini Oz" kataku pelan

Akhirnya kamu mengangkat wajahmu, menatap kedalam mataku dan aku bisa melihat rasa sesal mendalam

Astaga, ingin rasanya aku memelukmu, mengatakan bahwa aku rela menunggu seumur hidup hingga akhirnya kamu benar-benar hanya mencintaiku, tapi itu berarti…

Waktu yang kita miliki hanya sedikit sekali bukan?

"Apa maksudmu?" tanyamu dengan suara bergetar.

Aku tidak ingin membuatmu memilih, membuatmu terluka…

Tidak, biarkan aku membawa semua perasaan dan rasa sakit itu kedalam alam maut…

"Lupakan aku, kembalilah dengan Sharon, aku yakin dia lebih membutuhkanmu" jawabku

"Tapi…"

"Pergilah Oz" potongku sambil mendorong pelan tanganmu dari tanganku

Selamat tinggal Oz…

"Tapi Alice…"

"Pergi!" teriakku sekuat tenaga

Astaga, dadaku terasa semakin sakit

Kamu menatapku dengan tatapan terkejut, apa yang kamu lihat?

Sesosok gadis menyedihkan yang melepaskan cintanya?

Kuharap bukan itu…

Karena aku tidak mau kamu tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi…

"Alice… Alice, aku…"

Lalu mendadak kamu menghilang, digantikan dengan punggung tegap milik orang itu…

"Break!"

* * *

><p>Oz'POV<p>

Sorot matamu memancarkan berbagai emosi…

Ya, aku bisa melihatnya dengan jelas…

Sedih, takut, penuh harap, terluka….

"Apa kamu masih mencintai Sharon?"

pertanyaan itu terasa menancap di hatiku

Aku tahu suatu hari nanti , entah kapan itu seseorang akan menanyakan pertanyaan itu padaku…

Tapi tak pernah aku bayangkan bahwa saat itu datang begitu cepat, dan terlontar dari bibirmu; orang pertama dari urutan orang yang kuharap tidak akan pernah menanyakan pertanyaan itu.

"Jawab aku" bisikmu

dan lagi-lagi aku bisa merasakan adanya pisau yang kembali menancap di hatiku…

Aku menunduk, menghindari tatapan matamu.

Alice… Andaikan aku bisa mengatakan semuanya padamu…

Bagaimana jantungku masih berdetak kencang saat melihat Sharon, bagaimana aku lupa dengan sekitarku saat aku bersama dia…

Bagaimana rasa nyaman yang tak lagi kurasakan saat bersama Sharon berpindah kedalam dirimu…

Bagaimana rasa sakit di hatiku saat melihat sorot matamu yang terluka…

Aku…

"Lupakan semua ini Oz" katamu pelan

Kali ini aku tidak diam, tidak lagi…

Aku menatap langsung kedalam matamu, dan…

Astaga…

Aku menyakitimu lagi bukan?

"Apa maksudmu?" tanyaku dengan suara bergetar.

Kamu terdiam, dan sejenak aku merasa terhipnotis dengan sorot matamu yang penuh kesedihan.

"Lupakan aku, kembalilah dengan Sharon, aku yakin dia lebih membutuhkanmu" jawabmu

Aku terdiam, merasa dunia mulai runtuh perlahan-lahan…

"Tapi…"

"Pergilah Oz" potongmu sambil mendorong pelan tanganku dari tanganmu

"Tapi Alice…"

"Pergi!" teriakmu sekuat tenaga

dan saat itulah aku menyadari, kamu memang tidak ingin aku ada di sini…

Kehadiranku hanya membuatmu semakin tertekan…

"Alice… Alice, aku…" aku ingin menjelaskan semuanya, aku ingin! Sungguh…

Tapi mendadak kamu menghilang, digantikan dengan wajah kesal…

"Break!" bisikku kesal.

Break menjulang diantara kita, menutupimu dari pandanganku.

Sorot matanya tajam dan wajahnya terlihat kesal.

"Pergi Oz, pergi dan jangan pernah ganggu Alice lagi" kata Break dengan suara dingin.

"Kau tidak punya hak untuk mengaturku, Break" balasku dengan suara bergetar.

"Jadi kau menolak pergi?" Tanya Break

Aku menggeleng

"Tidak sebelum Alice mendengar penjelasanku"

"Tidak, ia tidak butuh penjelasan apa-apa, sifatmu sudah cukup menggambarkan penjelasan macam apa yang akan kau katakan pada Alice"

Tanganku terkepal erat, baru saja aku akan menjawab ucapan Break, saat aku menyadari sosokmu yang melorot dari tempat tidur dan kini nyaris terbaring di lantai.

"Alice!"

* * *

><p>Huaaaaaa... #guling-guling di lantai #kejedut DX<p>

Akhirnya berhasil mempublish chapter baru sebelum mid semester! #lirik kalender

Ja, sebelumnya maaf untuk beberapa review yang mungkin tidak bisa saia balas

Yang jelas tampaknya banyak readers yang tertipu di chapter sebelumya bukan ;) #senyum jahil

Untuk chapter selanjutnya dipastikan akan keluar cukup lama, mengingat mid yang bahannya nggak tanggung-tanggug #lirik tumpukan buku

Nah, malah jadi curcol deh DX

Ja, sebelum mulai semakin meracau author pamit dulu~

Ganbatte ne untuk readers yang akan melalui UN, US #atau udah lewat ya? # maupun mid semester TT_TT

Mari berjuang bersama! :D

Eitt...

Ada yang ketinggalan!

RnR plz? ?

BANZAI! X3


	5. Letter to You

Walau aku tahu kemungkinan itu hanya kecil, harapan itu hanya bayang-bayang semu...

Aku tetap tidak ingin melepaskannya...

Harapan yang menjadi nafasku...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A Story From The Bottom of My Heart**

**Letter to You**

**.**

**.**

**Diclaimer: Pandora Hearts © Jun Mochizuki**

**Genre: Angst/Romance**

**Pairing: AliceOz**

**Warning: 4 POVs (Author, Oz, Break, Alice's)**

**Typo (?)**

_Italic words: Memories_

**ENJOY!**

I don't want to give up yet...

-Flync-

* * *

><p>Oz's POV<p>

Aku merasa membeku saat melihatmu meringis, saat wajahmu menyiratkan kesakitan yang amat mendalam.

"Alice!" pemuda itu berlari kearahmu, meraih tubuhmu yang mungil, berusaha membaringkannya di atas ranjang namun sia-sia.

Kamu terus meronta-ronta, dan tangan pemuda itu menangkap kedua tanganmu; berusaha menenangkanmu.

"Alice, Alice!" berkali-kali pemuda itu memanggil namamu, namun kamu tidak menyahut, wajahmu memerah.

"Alice, tatap aku! Alice!" pemuda itu mengarahan wajahmu, menatap kedalam matamu.

"Sa... Ughh... Sakit..." isakmu sambil tetap meronta-ronta.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku ada di sini..." kata pemuda itu sambil mendekapmu erat.

Setelah beberapa menit kamu mulai berhenti meronta, isak tangis dan ratapanmu berubah menjadi bisikan-bisikan pelan yang menyayat hati.

Apa yang terjadi?

Kenapa...

Apa...

Hhh...

Kamu kesakitan, ya itu sudah jelas tergambar di wajahmu...

Kamu kesakitan, dan aku hanya diam...

Hanya diam...

Ya, aku hanya diam...

Lalu untuk apa aku ada di sini?

Kenapa aku ada di sini?

Kenapa aku hanya diam?

Mematung memandangimu yang penuh kesakitan, membiarkan orang lain melindungi dan membuatmu merasa aman?

Ha...

Aku ini... Sungguh bodoh bukan?

Pemuda itu melonggarkan pelukannya, membaringkanmu dengan lembut di atas ranjang sebelum menyelimutimu.

Sesekali suara pelan penuh kesakitan terselip keluar dari bibirmu, dan ia menepuk pelan kepalamu, menghapus air mata di pipimu.

Saat itulah aku menyadari bahwa aku tidak pantas melindungimu...

Tidak juga memiliki cukup tenaga dan keberanian untuk melindungimu...

Apakah itu yang membuat kamu tidak menjawab pertanyaanku?

Karena kamu merasa aku tidak pantas berada di sampingmu?

Mendadak pemuda itu berdiri, lalu menatapku dengan sorot mata tajam.

Aku ingin menghindari mata itu, mata merah yang menusuk kedalam diriku, seolah bisa membaca semua yang ada di dalam kepalaku.

"Kita perlu bicara"

Tanpa berbicara aku mengikutinya berjalan, meninggalkanmu dalam tidur.

* * *

><p>Break's POV<p>

Pemuda itu berdiri mematung, matanya menyiratkan keterkejutan.

Aku berbalik, dan mendapati gadis itu nyaris terbaring di lantai.

"Alice!" teriakku

Lalu semua menjadi buram, pemuda itu, kemarahan dan perasaan kesal yang selama beberapa detik bersarang di hati menguap, mataku hanya tertuju pada gadis itu, pada rasa sakit yang tersirat di wajah dan matanya.

"Alice! Alice!" aku terus memanggil nama gadis itu, meraih tubuhnya yang mungil, namun ia terus meronta-ronta.

Aku duduk di sisi ranjang, lalu mendudukan gadis itu di pangkuanku, namun ia tetap meronta, maka aku pun meraih kedua tangannya.

"Alice! Alice!" aku kembali memanggil namanya, dan saat itulah aku menyadari wajahnya memerah.

Jika dibiarkan maka ia akan mendapat serangan lagi.

"Alice, tatap aku!" aku meraih pipi gadis itu, memaksanya menatap kedalam mataku.

"Sa... Ughh... Sakit..." isaknya sambil tetap meronta-ronta.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku ada di sini..." kataku sambil mendekapnya erat.

Dan aku pun teringat akan saat-saat awal ia mendapat serangan

..._gadis itu terbaring di lantai, nafasnya terputus-putus namun hal itu hanya terjadi selama beberapa menit sebelum ia kembali bernafas normal..._

Pemandangan berganti...

_Kali ini gadis itu terbaring di atas ranjang, keringat dingin membasahi wajahnya, nafasnya memburu dan tangannya menekan erat dadanya._

_Gadis yang sama, meronta-ronta di dalam pelukanku. Air mata membasahi pipinya, erangan pelan terlontar dari bibirnya, terkadang erangan itu berubah menjadi teriakan kecil. Tangannya berada di atas dada, menekan dadanya seolah berharap rasa sakit itu akan menghilang._

Aku bisa merasakan tubuh gadis itu berguncang keras, namun ia berusaha untuk tenang, ya...

Aku bisa merasakannya.

Setelah beberapa menit ia mulai berhenti meronta, isak tangis dan ratapannya berubah menjadi bisikan-bisikan pelan.

Perlahan kulonggarkan pelukan lalu membaringkan tubuh gadis itu dengan lembut di atas ranjang sebelum menyelimutinya.

Suara pelan penuh kesakitan itu masih terselip keluar dari bibirnya, dan aku menepuk pelan kepalanya, menghapus air mata di pipinya.

Saat itulah aku baru menyadari kehadiran pemuda bermata jamrud itu di belakangku.

Ya, pemuda itu sedari tadi hanya berdiri mematung menatap gadis di hadapanku kesakitan.

Lalu amarahku pun kembali naik ke permukaan.

Bisa-bisanya dia berdiri diam menatap gadis itu kesakitan!

Bisa-bisanya dia tidak mengatakan apapun, hanya berdiri mematung...

Apa gadis itu memang berarti di matanya?

Aku berdiri menghadap pemuda itu, menatap langsung kedalam matanya dan berkata, "Kita perlu bicara"

Pemuda itu tetap diam, dan kami pun berjalan meninggalakan gadis itu.

* * *

><p>Author's POV<p>

Kedua pemuda itu berdiri berhadapan.

Langit di atas kepala mereka masih gelap dan angin masih bertiup menembus kulit mereka; namun keduanya tidak perduli.

"Jauhi Alice" kata pemuda bermata merah itu tanpa basa-basi

"Kau tidak punya hak untuk mengaturku" balas pemuda bermata jamrud

"Tidak, aku memang tidak punya hak atas kalian berdua" bisik pemuda bermata merah

Si pemuda bermata jamrud tampak terkejut, ia tidak menyangka pemuda di hadapannya akan menjawab seperti itu.

"Tapi ini demi kebaikan kalian, demi kebaikan Alice"

"Dari mana kau tahu apa yang terbaik untuk Alice?" sanggah pemuda bermata jamrud itu

Amarah terlihat jelas di mata merah itu, namun mata jamrud itu tetap bergeming, memperlihatkan ketegasan dan kebulatan tekat.

"Kalau begitu katakan, apa yang seharusnya aku lakukan? Apa yang seharusnya kau lakukan di sana tadi!" teriak pemuda itu

Dan saat itulah pertahanan dan keyakinan di mata pemuda bermata hijau itu runtuh.

Tapi apa yang pemuda bermata merah itu katakan memang benar...

Itulah kenyataannya.

Dia memang lebih tahu apa yang terbaik...

Tidak seperti dirinya yang hanya mematung menatap gadis yang ia cintai mengerang kesakitan sementara ia...

Ia hanya diam...

Ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan.

Mungkin memang benar, ia harus menjauh dari kehidupan gadis itu...

Demi kebaikan mereka...

"Kalau itu memang sulit untukmu, maka aku yang akan mengambil tindakan" ucap si pemuda bermata merah

Pemuda bermata jamrud itu mendongak, walau ia takut dengan ucapan yang akan keluar dari bibir pemuda itu, walau ia tahu ia tidak lagi memiliki pertahanan, namun ia tetap menatap kedalam mata merah itu.

"Besok, aku akan membawa Alice pergi dan tidak ada yang bisa mengubah keputusanku"

Mata jamrud itu melebar, tangan pemuda itu terkepal erat, namun ia tidak mengatakan apapun.

Sejak awal pemuda bermata merah itu memang sudah memenangkan perdebatan mereka...

"Tidak, sekalipun itu adalah kau, Oz" bisik si pemuda bermata merah sebelum meninggalkan Oz sendirian.

* * *

><p>Alice's POV<p>

Pagi kembali datang, ingatan akan kejadian semalam masih membekas di kepalaku.

Bagaimana rasa sakit itu menguasai tubuhku, bagaimana aku berjuang menghindari serangan yang nyaris merenggut nyawaku di hadapan kamu...

Hhh...

"Apa kau sudah merasa lebih baik?" tanya Break saat aku membuka mata

"Sedikit" jawabku

Break mengelus pelan kepalaku

"Jangan memaksakan diri"

Aku hanya menggumam pelan.

"Kapan kita pergi?" tanyaku

"Siang ini" jawab Break

Aku hanya diam

"Aku ingin bertemu dengan Oz" kataku

Break berbalik, menatapku dengan tatapan tidak setuju.

"Jangan tatap aku seperti itu" kataku

"Lebih baik kau tidak menemui dia lagi"

"Tidak, aku ingin menemuinya" balasku cepat

Break meraih tanganku

"Kalau kau tidak mau memanggilnya aku akan menemuinya sendiri" ancamku

Break menghela nafas, ia menyerah

"Bersiap-siaplah, 10 menit lagi aku akan menyuruhnya menemuimu" kata pemuda itu sambil bangkit berdiri lalu meninggalkanku sendiri.

Aku tersenyum kecil

Maafkan aku, Oz...

Tapi kuharap setelah ini kamu mengerti...

Bahwa apapun yang terjadi, apapun yang aku katakan, apapun yang Break katakan...

Aku akan selalu mencintaimu...

* * *

><p>Oz's POV<p>

"Alice ingin menemuimu" kata-kata itu terlontar dari bibir pemuda itu sebelum aku sempat mengatakan apa-apa.

Kamu ingin menemuiku?

"Sebenarnya aku tidak setuju, tapi dia memaksa" tambah pemuda itu

Ohh...

Dia kesal...

Dia tidak ingin kita bertemu...

Tapi apa aku siap bertemu denganmu?

Bayangan wajahmu yang penuh kesakitan belum luluh seutuhnya dari pikiranku.

"Gunakan kesempatan ini sebaik mungkin, karena setelah ini aku akan membawanya pergi"

Dan pemuda itu berjalan pergi meninggalkanku.

* * *

><p><em>Gunakan kesempatan ini sebaik mungkin, karena setelah ini aku akan membawanya pergi<em>

Itu berarti kamu benar-benar akan pergi?

Bersama dengan pemuda itu?

"Oz" suaramu membawaku kembali kepada kenyataan

Aku berbalik dan menatap wajahmu

"Ada yang ingin aku katakan" katamu

"Katakanlah" kataku

Kamu menghela nafas

"Mungkin kamu sudah mendengar ini dari Break..." katamu pelan

Kamu ingin mengucapkan perpisahan huh?

"Aku harus pergi..."

Aku terdiam, membiarkan kata-katamu memasuki telingaku, menusuk hatiku, menggema di kepalaku.

Aku menatapmu, melihat senyum itu di bibirmu

Ahh...

Aku tahu senyum itu...

Kamu selalu tersenyum seperti itu saat kamu...

Terluka...

Kamu selalu menutupi luka di hatimu dengan senyum itu...

Hei...

Apa itu berarti kamu tidak ingin pergi?

"Terima kasih, Oz... Terima kasih untuk semuanya..." katamu pelan

Kamu meraih tanganku, menggenggamnya dengan kehangatan yang selalu mampu membuatku tenang, tapi aku tahu...

Ini adalah terakhir kalinya kamu menggenggam tanganku...

Jangan pergi...

Aku baru saja akan membalas genggaman tanganmu saat kamu menarik tanganmu...

Jangan pergi...

"Selamat tinggal"

Kamu berbalik, lalu berjalan perlahan menuju pintu

Jangan pergi...

Alice, jangan pergi...

Tapi aku tidak mungkin menghentikanmu...

Sekuat apapun aku ingin mengatakannya...

Sekuat apapun keinginan ini...

Aku tidak bisa...

"Jangan pergi" bisikku pada akhirnya

Tapi aku tahu, kamu tidak mungkin mendengar suaraku.

Kalaupun kamu mendengarnya, kamu pasti akan tetap pergi bukan?

Namun kamu berhenti melangkah...

Ahh...

Apa kamu mendengar suaraku?

"Aku lupa" ucapmu tanpa berbalik

Aku tetap diam, hh...

Sungguh bodoh bukan?

"Lihatlah kotak musik di dekat loteng. Kamu akan menemukan sesuatu" katamu sambil membuka pintu lalu pergi...

Perlahan aku memejamkan mata, merasakan sebagian jiwaku menghilang bersamamu...

Dan saat itulah aku menyadari...

Aku benar-benar tidak ingin kamu pergi...

* * *

><p>Alice's POV<p>

Kamu berdiri memunggungiku saat aku memasuki ruangan itu.

Ahh...

Lihat betapa kacaunya perasaanku saat ini...

Aku senang melihatmu ada di hadapanku, rasa hangat itu masih ada, rasa nyaman itu masih ada, tapi bersama dengan mereka, terselip rasa sakit di dadaku...

"Oz" akhirnya aku berhasil memanggil namamu

Hei, katakan..

Akankah aku bisa memanggil namamu lagi nanti?

Suatu hari nanti?

Kamu berbalik dan menatap wajahku

"Ada yang ingin aku katakan" kataku

"Katakanlah" katamu

Aku menghela nafas

Inilah saatnya...

Saat dimana aku harus mengatakan perpisahan...

"Mungkin kamu sudah mendengar ini dari Break..." kataku pelan

Kamu terdiam, menunduk menatap lantai

"Aku harus pergi..."

Kamu mengangkat wajah, menatapku

Tidak ada tanda-tanda kamu terkejut, aku tidak melihat apapun di matamu...

Ataukah ini karena kamu sudah rela aku pergi?

Apa yang sebenarnya Break katakan?

"Terima kasih, Oz... Terima kasih untuk semuanya..." kataku pelan

Aku meraih tanganmu, menggenggamnya dengan sepenuh hati...

Kuharap kamu bisa merasakannya, perasaanku yang sesungguhnya...

Biarlah kali terakhir kita berjumpa, kali terakhir aku menggenggam tanganmu menjadi saat diamna kamu menyadari jawaban dari pertanyaanmu selama ini...

Bahwa aku mencintaimu...

Sangat mencintaimu...

Tapi kita tidak mungkin bersama...

Perlahan aku menarik tanganku, dan saat itulah kusadari kamu juga ingin membalas genggaman tanganku...

Tapi aku terlambat menyadarinya bukan?

Ahh...

Aku ingin kembali menggenggam tanganmu, ingin merasakan kehangatan itu selamanya...

Tapi jika aku kembali menggenggam tanganmu, aku tahu aku tidak akan bisa melepaskannya lagi, dan itu hanya akan menambah luka bagi kita berdua...

"Selamat tinggal"

Aku berbalik, lalu berjalan perlahan menuju pintu

Ahh...

Aku berharap kamu menghentikanku, Oz...

Kalau kamu mengatakannya, memintaku untuk tinggal...

Sungguh, aku tidak akan pergi...

Tidak perduli seberapa besar sakit yang nantinya akan kutanggung, aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu...

"Jangan pergi" bisikmu pada akhirnya

Ahh...

Apa itu memang benar?

Itu suaramu?

Kamu tidak ingin aku pergi?

Aku berhenti melangkah...

Maafkan aku..

Maafkan aku...

Maafkan aku Oz...

"Aku lupa" ucapku tanpa berbalik

"Lihatlah kotak musik di dekat loteng. Kamu akan menemukan sesuatu" kataku sambil membuka pintu lalu melangkah keluar...

Dan saat itulah, air mataku bergulir pelan

Maafkan aku... Aku cinta padamu...

* * *

><p>Oz's POV<p>

Aku membuka pintu, ingin mengejarmu, tapi kamu sudah menghilang...

Kemana kamu pergi?

Apa aku terlambat lagi?

"Sudah saatnya, Alice" terdengar suara Break dari arah pintu di dekatku

"Bisakah kita tunggu sebentar lagi?"

Ahh...

Itu suaramu!

Kamu masih ada di sini...

"Apa lagi yang kamu tunggu?" tanya Break

Kamu tidak menjawab, ruangan tempat kamu dan pemuda itu berada pun diselimuti keheningan.

"Aku ingin memastikan dia membaca surat yang aku tinggalkan untuknya" jawabmu kemudian

Surat?

Surat ap...

Oh!

Apa yang dia maksud adalah...

_Cek kotak musik di dekat loteng. Kamu akan menemukan sesuatu_

Tanpa mendengar jawaban dari Break, akupun berlari menuju loteng

* * *

><p>Author's POV<p>

Gadis itu menghela nafas pelan, ia tersenyum kecil menatap keluar jendela, memunggungi seorang pemuda bermata merah.

"Kamu sengaja mengatakan hal itu bukan?" tanya pemuda itu

Senyum gadis itu melebar, pemuda itu hanya menggeleng perlahan sebelum menepuk pelan kepala gadis itu.

"Lagipula kita tidak bisa pergi sekarang, kereta yang akan membawa kita masih dalam perjalanan"

Gadis itu mengangguk pelan.

"Tapi.. Apa ini tidak apa-apa?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Apa kamu akan baik-baik saja? Apa kamu sudah yakin kamu akan meninggalakan dia hanya dengan sepucuk surat?"

Gadis itu terdiam, matahari di langit biru mulai menghilang dari pandangannya, tertutupi awan gelap.

"Aku akan baik-baik saja... Percayalah..."

"Alice..."

"Percayalah, aku akan baik-baik saja" kata gadis itu sambil menatap pemuda bermata merah itu.

Namun sekuat apapun gadis itu mencoba, sekuat apapun ia berusaha untuk menahan air mata itu, tetap saja...

Air mata itu tidak mau berhenti, tetap mengalir dari matanya, membasahi pipinya.

Break berjalan mendekat, mendekap gadis itu.

"Menangislah Alice... Tidak apa-apa jika kamu ingin mengeluarkan semua perasaanmu. Aku ada di sini, aku akan mendengarkan semua isi hatimu" kata Break

Dan gadis itu pun mulai menangis, mengeluarkan seluruh isi hatinya.

* * *

><p>Pemuda itu berlari menaiki tangga yang terasa begitu panjang<p>

Apa yang gadis itu ingin katakan?

Kenapa gadis itu harus menulis surat?

Kenapa tidak mengatakannya langsung?

Kenapa...

Oh!

Itu dia...

Kotak musik aneh yang menempel di dinding.

Dulu pemuda itu menemukannya saat ia bosan, dan kepalanya terkantuk benda persegi itu.

Saat ia mencoba mengambil benda itu, ia tidak bisa

Dan saat itulah ia menyadari kotak itu menempel di dinding.

Ia tidak pernah mempelajari kotak itu secara khusus, tapi saat ia memperlihatkan kotak itu kepada Alice, gadis itu menunjukan padanya bahwa kotak itu adalah kotak musik.

Sebuah alat pemutar kecil ada di sisi terdalam kotak itu, nyaris menempel di dinding.

Saat gadis itu memutarnya suara kecil keluar dari kotak itu, dan bagian atasnya terbuka, menunjukkan sesosok gadis dan pemuda yang tengah menari.

Dengan cepat ia memutar alat pemutar kota musik itu, dan akhirnya bagian atas kotak itu terbuka, menunjukan sesosok gadis dan pemuda yang tengah menari.

Di antara kedua figur itu, tampak sebuah kertas kecil lusuh yang terlipat.

Dengan cepat pemuda itu meraih kertas itu, membaca isinya.

"Apa yang kamu cari tidak ada di sini, lihatlah kedalam _hati_mu "

Pemuda itu menggeleng pelan, kembali berlari menuruni tangga.

* * *

><p>Gadis itu masih terisak, tubuhnya bergetar hebat, namun air mata tak kunjung berhenti membasahi pipinya.<p>

"Ayo kita pergi Alice"

"Tapi..."

"Stt... Kita harus pergi sekarang"

Gadis itu terdiam, pemuda itu mendorong pelan kedua bahu gadis itu, menatap kedalam mata violet dihadapannya.

"Ayo"

Gadis itu mengangguk, namun tiba-tiba ia merasa nyeri di dadanya kembali datang.

Rasa sesak itu, rasa perih itu...

"Alice?" panggil si pemuda dengan nada khawatir

Namun gadis itu tidak menjawab

"Alice?" pemuda itu kembali memanggil nama gadis itu

Ia tetap diam, tidak menyahut panggilan pemuda itu

Hening menyelimuti keduanya, sebelum dengan sangat mendadak gadis itu mengejang pelan, nafasnya terputus-putus, tangannya menekan keras dadanya.

Serangan itu kembali datang...

* * *

><p>Pemuda itu terduduk lemas di hadapan kotak hitam itu.<p>

Kotak yang ia sebut sebagai "hati"-nya, karena disanalah semua benda yang ia anggap berharga tersimpan.

Gadis itu tahu tentang kotak itu, dan ia meninggalkan surat bagi pemuda itu di dalamnya...

Perlahan dengan tangan gemetar pemuda itu membuka kotaknya, menatap sebuah amplop biru muda yang baru pertama kali ia lihat.

Itu dia...

Ia meraih amplop itu, membukanya perlahan dan mulai membaca...

Awalnya ia terdiam menatap kertas yang nyaris kosong di hadapannya itu, namun saat ia akan membali kertas itu, ia menyadari adanya 2 kata di bagian paling bawah kertas...

_**Aku mencintaimu**_

"_Aku ingin memastikan dia membaca surat yang aku tinggalkan untuknya"_ itu yang gadis itu katakan...

Kini ia mengerti kenapa gadis itu ingin menunggu ia membaca surat ini...

Gadis itu ingin memastikan bahwa perasaannya akan tersampaikan kepadanya...

Bahwa ia akan menyadari jawaban yang selama ini ia tunggu...

Pemuda itu menghela nafas, air mata menggenang di pelupuk matanya.

Gadis itu mencintainya...

Entah kenapa walau ia tahu gadis itu sudah pergi ia tetap merasa lega, lega karena ia tahu bahwa semua ini berakhir dengan baik...

Berakhir dengan baik...

Tunggu!

Ia tidak ingin semua berakhir...

Tidak sekarang...

Ia tidak ingin gadis itu pergi...

Tidak perduli apapun yang akan ia rasakan nanti, ia tetap tidak ingin gadis itu pergi...

Ia menginginkan kesempatan kedua...

Ia ingin membuktikan bahwa ia bisa melindungi gadis itu dari rasa sakit...

"Alice!" teriaknya

Dan ia pun berlari, mengejar cintanya...

* * *

><p>Break's POV<p>

Hujan mulai membasahi bumi saat kereta kami bergerak meninggalkan mansion.

Gadis di pelukanku terlelap, sesekali air mata mengalir di pipinya, dan erangan pelan terlontar dari bibirnya.

"Alice... Aku akan menjadi "segalanya" bagimu... Walau itu berarti aku harus menjadi hal yang paling kau benci sekalipun... Aku akan menjadi penyemangatmu, penghancur semangatmu, aku akan menjadi kasar dan baik di waktu yang sama, aku akan tegas dan lunak, aku akan menjadi apapun yang kamu mau..." bisikku pelan

Gadis mengerang pelan, apakah ia bermimpi buruk?

"Alice!" suara Oz terdengar dibalik rintik hujan

Aku menjulurkan kepala keluar kereta, menatap sosok pemuda berambut pirang yang kini kotor akibat lumpur di tubuhnya.

Maafkan aku...

Maafkan aku...

"Jalan lebih cepat" kataku kepada kusir di depanku

Sang kusir hanya mengangguk, dan kereta berjalan semakin cepat

Maafkan aku Alice, aku harus melakukan ini...

Memisahkanmu dari orang yang paling kau cintai...

"Alice!" suara itu kembali terdengar, namun lebih pelan dari sebelumnya.

Karena itulah janjiku padamu, Laciel...

* * *

><p>\O Konnichiwa~~~

Maaf untuk keterlambatan publish yang amat sangat dari chapter ini TT_TT

Author berharap readers sekalian menikmati chapter yang baru ini

#baru sadar ngetik kepanjangan =A="

Ja, sebelum mulai semakin meracau author pamit dulu~

RnR plz? ?

BANZAI! X3


	6. Precious

Sesuatu yang berharga, sesuatu yang bernilai, sesuatu yang kamu cintai...

Akankah kamu rela melepaskannya demi kebahagiaannya?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A Story From The Bottom of My Heart**

**Precious**

**.**

**.**

**Diclaimer: Pandora Hearts © Jun Mochizuki**

**Genre: Angst/Romance**

**Pairing: AliceOz**

**Warning: 4 POVs (Author, Oz, Break, Alice's)**

**Typo (?)**

_Italic words: Memories_

**ENJOY!**

Those precious moments, those precious things are going to hurt me if I can't let you go...

-Flync-

* * *

><p>Alice's POV<p>

Angin bertiup pelan, membawa kelopak bunga sakura berserta aromanya yang menenangkan hati...

Ahh...

Kapan terakhir kali aku merasa setenang ini? Senyaman ini?

Rasanya sudah berabad-abad yang lalu...

Tapi biarlah, yang penting sekarang aku sudah bisa merasakannya lagi, walau mungkin ini akan menjadi kali terakhir aku merasakannya...

Terakhir kalinya...

Sungguh, Kami-sama...

Aku rela jika harus pergi sekarang, pergi saat aku berada di dalam pelukannya...

Pelukan orang yang paling aku cintai di dunia ini...

Tapi jika boleh, aku berharap aku tidak perlu pergi dan berada di dalam kehangatan ini selamanya...

* * *

><p>Oz's POV<p>

Siang itu kelopak bunga sakura berguguran, menghujani kami dengan warna pink yang lembut...

Sesekali aku melirik kearahmu, takut kalau ini hanya mimpi, ini hanya halusinasiku; bahwa kamu ada di sini, kamu ada di sampingku, dan aku masih menggenggam tanganmu...

Matamu setengah terpejam, seulas senyum terukir di bibirmu, dan tanganmu terasa hangat di dalam genggamanku...

Kami-sama, aku harap waktu bisa berhenti dan kami bisa tetap berada di dalam kehangatan ini selamanya...

Kuharap ia tidak pergi, tidak sekarang, tidak besok, tidak...

Jangan bawa dia pergi, Kami-sama...

Karena aku tidak bisa membayangkan hidup tanpanya...

* * *

><p>Author's POV<p>

_Gadis itu duduk di depan jendela, memandang nanar kearah langit mendung di luar._

_Bibirnya terkatup rapat, wajahnya terlihat pucat._

_Tangan kanan menekan dadanya; tepat di atas jantung, sementara tangan kiri tergantung lemas di sisi tubuhnya._

_Seiring dengan jatuhnya butiran-butiran air ke tanah, air mata pun turut jatuh ke pangkuannya._

_Ia menunduk, menahan diri untuk tidak meneriakan penderitaan di hatinya, rasa sakit yang menjalar di sekujur tubuhnya..._

_Andai saja ia bisa..._

_Andai saja semua ini tidak pernah terjadi..._

_Maka, pasti ia sudah berbahagia dengan orang itu..._

_Pemuda itu tahu seharusnya ia tidak hanya berdiri dan menatap bagaimana gadis itu bejuang melawan rasa sakitnya, tapi ia tahu bahwa ia tidak memiliki hak apa-apa atas dirinya._

_Tidak walau gadis meminta dan memohon agar pemuda menyelamatkan hatinya._

_Itu karena hatinya tidak ada di sini, hatinya telah pergi mencari belahannya di luar sana._

_Dan pemuda itu sudah terlalu terlambat untuk mendapatkannya kembali..._

_Perlahan ia menutup pintu, dan tepat saat itulah ia mendengar suara benda berat terjatuh._

_Keringat dingin menuruni pelipisnya, sementara petir menyambar di luar sana._

_Dengan cepat kubuka kembali pintu, menemukan gadis itu tergeletak lemas di lantai._

"_Alice!"_

_Pemuda itu berlari, meraih tubuh mungil gadis itu lalu membaringkannya di ranjang._

_Hati pemuda itu terasa seperti diremas dengan kuat saat melihat wajah kesakitan gadis itu, saat ia melihat keringat yang bercucuran di wajah gadis itu, saat ia melihat air mata mengalir di pipi gadis itu, saat ia menyadari kedua tangan gadis itu menekan dadanya, sementara isak pelan terselip dari bibirnya._

_Saat itulah ia memohon kepada Kami-sama untuk menukar apapun yang ia miliki di dunia ini demi bertukar tempat dengan gadis itu..._

"_Kau pasti kuat Alice, kau pasti kuat" bisiknya sambil merengkuh wajah gadis itu._

_Dan selama sisa hari itu ia tidak meninggalkan gadis itu sendiri._

* * *

><p>Alice's POV<p>

Gerakan pelan membuatku membuka mata...

Ah..

Apakah aku tertidur?

"Maaf, aku membangunkanmu ya?," tanyanya pelan

Aku hanya tersenyum lalu menggeleng, "maaf aku tertidur"

"Kamu memang harus banyak beristirahat," jawabnya

Aku tidak menjawab, membiarkan keheningan menyelimuti kami.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?," tanyanya memecah keheningan

"Hmm... Aku... Memikirkan saat kita terpisah," jawabku pelan

Ia meremas tanganku pelan, sementara ia menyandarkan kepalanya di atas kepalaku.

"Jangan pikirkan itu lagi, sekarang kita sudah bersama, kita tidak akan terpisah lagi," janjinya

Aku hanya mengangguk, namun sudah terlambat...

Kenangan itu sudah terlanjur memenuhi kepalaku...

* * *

><p><em>Aku merindukanmu...<em>

_Aku rindu saat-saat kita bersama-sama..._

_Berbagi cerita, menghabiskan waktu dengan hal-hal yang tidak penting namun menjadi hal terindah diantara kita..._

_Aku rindu..._

_Rindu sekali..._

"_Apa masih sakit?," suara Break mengejutkanku_

_Aku hanya tersenyum kecil saat menatapnya._

"_Jangan paksakan dirimu, Alice...," kata Break sambil menepuk pelan kepalaku_

_Aku hanya mengangguk, dan kemudian ia berjalan keluar meninggalkanku._

_Tahan..._

_Tahan..._

_Jangan sampai air matamu jatuh..._

_Bodoh..._

_Seharusnya kau bisa bertahan..._

_Seharusnya kau tidak menangis lagi..._

_Namun tetap saja, kenyatannya air mataku terus mengalir._

_Perlahan kuusap wajahku, menghapus air mata lalu menatap langit di luar._

_Ahh..._

_Tampaknya hari ini mendung, tidak ada bintang maupun bulan malam ini..._

_Aku baru saja akan memejamkan mata saat sensasi itu datang..._

_Sensasi yang membuat dadaku nyeri dan perutku bergejolak._

_Tanpa memperdulikan sakit di kepalaku, aku berlari menuju kamar kecil, dan menunduk di atas wastafel._

_Aku baru saja mengangkat wajah, menatap kaca dan menyadari apa yang baru saja aku muntahkan..._

_Darah..._

* * *

><p>Oz's POV<p>

Kamu hanya mengangguk tanpa menjawab perkataanku...

Ahh...

Apa kamu teringat akan masa-masa menyakitkan itu?

Aku tidak mau mengingatnya, aku tidak ingin mengingat kenyataan pahit itu...

Aku hanya ingin menikmati saat ini, menikmati keberadaanmu di sampingku yang mungkin...

Ini akan menjadi kali terakhir aku merasakannya...

* * *

><p><em>Sinar mentari senja bersinar memenuhi ruangan dimana aku berada<em>

_Tunggu..._

_Dimana aku?_

_Aku mencoba duduk, namun gerakanku tertahan oleh rasa sakit di pundak dan kepalaku_

_Apa yang terjadi?_

_Aku memejamkan mata, mengatur nafas sebelum kembali mencoba berdiri_

_Akhirnya setelah perjuangan keras dan beberapa kali meringis aku berhasil duduk lalu mulai mengamati ruangan di sekitarku._

_Ohh..._

_Aku tahu ruangan ini..._

_Tapi kenapa aku bisa sampai ada di sini?_

_Kenapa rasanya kepalaku berat?_

_Kenapa ada perban di kepala dan bahuku?_

_Hal yang aku ingat adalah..._

_Aku mengejar kamu..._

_Tapi kamu..._

_Kamu pergi..._

_Kenapa kamu harus pergi?_

_Apa kita memang tidak bisa bersama?_

_Apa ini karena apa yang aku ucapkan kepadamu?_

_Apa kamu tidak bisa menerima perasaanku?_

_Jadi kamu pergi?_

"_Oz," suara lembut itu memanggilku_

_Tidak, pergi..._

_Jangan ganggu aku!_

"_Oz," suara itu kembali memanggilku lembut_

_Jangan ganggu aku..._

_Aku..._

"_Oz!"_

_Kali ini aku menatap pemilik suara itu, dan langsung menutup mulutku sebelum hal bodoh terlontar keluar._

"_Sharon?"_

_Gadis di hadapanku tersenyum sebelum memelukku erat_

"_Aku pulang!"_

_Dan aku pun memejamkan mata..._

_Kami-sama, bisakah kau jelaskan padaku kemana perginya perasaan itu?_

_Perasaan saat jantungku berdetak kencang saat melihat Sharon, bagaimana aku lupa dengan sekitarku saat aku bersama dia…_

_Kenapa harus sekarang perasaan itu menghilang?_

_Saat aku sudah kehilangan kamu?_

* * *

><p><em>Sore itu dia kembali mengunjungiku...<em>

_Senyumnya masih sama, masih senyum yang biasanya berhasil membuatku ingin memeluknya erat, tapi tidak kali ini..._

_Aku merindukanmu, sangat merindukanmu..._

_"Oz, kau harus makan," katanya_

_Aku hanya mengangguk pelan_

_Ia kembali tersenyum, lalu menyuruh seorang pelayan mengambilkan makanan_

_"Ahh... Pasti kamu penasaran kenapa kamu bisa ada di sini," ucapnya_

_Aku hanya diam, bukan karna aku tidak ingin, tapi rasanya lidahku terasa kaku; tidak mampu berbicara..._

_"Dua hari lalu aku menemukanmu pingsan di tengah jalan, Tadinya aku ingin membawamu ke rumah, tapi angin terlalu kencang, jadi aku membawamu ke sini" tampaknya dia tidak menyadari kebisuanku_

_"Oz, apa kau mendengarku?"_

_Huh?_

_Kenapa rasanya kepalaku terasa lebih berat?_

_"Oz?"_

_Tunggu, rasanya aku..._

_"Oz!"_

_Dan semua kembali gelap..._

* * *

><p><em>Saat aku kembali terbangun bulan sudah berada di antara bintang-bintang, menyinari kamarku di Blackwood mansion.<em>

_Kepalaku masih terasa berat, tapi sudah jauh lebih baik dibanding sebelumnya._

_"Alice," bisikku serak_

_Aku ingin bertemu denganmu..._

_Aku ingin bertemu denganmu..._

_Aku..._

_Aku harus menemuimu, dan memastikan semua ini..._

_Lagi, aku mencoba duduk_

_Tapi lagi-lagi aku tidak kuat, rasanya tenagaku terkuras habis_

_Aku harus bisa, aku harus kuat, kalau tidak kamu akan semakin jauh dariku, semakin jauh..._

_Mengumpulkan sisa tenaga yang aku punya, aku berguling pelan lalu terjatuh ke lantai yang dingin._

_Nafasku terasa berat, kepalaku berputar_

_Harus bisa, aku harus bisa menemukanmu_

_Dan kali ini, aku tidak akan melepaskanmu lagi..._

* * *

><p>Author's POV<p>

_Pria itu berjalan dengan langkah cepat dan mantap melintasi lorong yang terasa tak berujung._

_Sesekali ia melirik kearah hiasan dinding yang tidak terlalu asing baginya, ya dia sudah pernah menginjakan kaki di rumah tempat ia berada._

_Ia kembali memfokuskan pandangannya kepada pria yang berjalan di depannya._

_Saat mereka mulai menaiki tangga, sebuah kenangan terlintas di benaknya_

"Tidak ada yang boleh tahu tentang gadis itu," kata sahabatnya.

"Bagaimana dengan pemuda itu?"

Pemuda yang sudah menjadi sahabat karibku sejak bertahun-tahun yang lalu itu terdiam sejenak, sebelum menjawab, "Terutama dia, dia tidak boleh tahu yang sebenarnya".

_"Tuan Rufus," panggil sebuah suara._

_Pemuda itu terbangun dari lamunannya, ia baru menyadari bahwa mereka telah sampai di tempat tujuan mereka._

_"Nona Sharon sudah menunggu anda," tambah pria di hadapannya._

_Rufus Barma hanya mengangguk pelan lalu memasuki sebuah ruangan dimana gadis yang telah menjadi temannya selama 10 tahun terakhir sejak mereka pertama kali bertemu menunggu._

_"Rufus," gadis itu berdiri menyambut tamunya dengan senyum ringan._

_"Lama tidak bertemu, Sharon," kata Rufus Barma sambil membiarkan gadis itu memeluknya sejenak._

_"Bagaimana kabarmu?," tanya Sharon sambil menuangkan teh kedalam cangkirnya._

_"Seperti yang kau lihat, aku baik-baik saja," jawab Rufus Barma singkat, dan percakapan awal mereka dibuka dengan basa-basi ringan sebelum akhirnya gadis itu menatap pemuda di hadapannya dengan tatapan serius._

_"Kudengar kau datang ke mansion ini beberapa waktu yang lalu," kata gadis itu._

_"Ya, aku kemari untuk menemui Break"_

_"Apa kau hanya menemui Break seorang?," tanya gadis itu dengan suara pelan_

_Rufus barma terdiam sejenak, ia tahu bahwa gadis si hadapannya bukanlah gadis yang bodoh, tentunya ia sudah menyadari ada hal aneh yang terjadi saat ia menemui Break._

_"Apakah itu penting bagimu?"_

_"Ya," sambar gadis itu dengan mata disipitkan._

_Rufus barma terdiam, membiarkan gadis itu melanjutkan ucapannya._

_"Rufus, aku tidak inign memasukkanmu kedalam daftar orang yang harus aku curigai"_

_"Dan kenapa kau harus memanggilku kesini hanya untuk mencurigai hal yang kau harapkan tidak perlu kau curigai padaku?"_

_Gadis itu mengepalkan tangannya perlahan._

_"Jadi kau tidak ingin memberikan informasi apapun?," tanya Sharon dengan suara bergetar._

_"Tidak ada yang harus kuberikan padamu," jawab Rufus dengan tenang._

_Keduanya saling berpandangan dalam keheningan._

_"Kau tidak tahu rasanya melihat orang yang kau cintai mencintai orang lain!," bisik Sharon._

_"Bukankah kau yang tidak tahu rasanya, Sharon?"_

_Gadis itu terdiam._

_"Kudengar kau meninggalkan Oz, membuat pemuda itu merana," tambah Rufus Barma_

_"Dan sekarang saat ia akan menemukan kebahagiaan dengan orang lain kau mengatakan bahwa kau yang menderita karna melihat dia mencintai gadis lain?. Kurasa disini kaulah yang tidak mengerti, Sharon"_

_"Tapi mereka tidak akan bisa bersama, karna Alice sudah berjanji..."_

_"Dan kau tidak mengerti mengapa ia melakukan itu bukan?"_

_Kali ini Sharon terbelalak, ia baru saja menyadari arti kalimat terakhir Rufus._

_"Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan kedatanganmu..."_

_"Sudah larut malam dan aku harus pergi sekarang," kata Rufus sambil bangkit berdiri._

_"Kau dan Break tidak akan bisa menyembunyikan apapun dariku! Dan kedua orang itu tidak akan pernah bisa bersama! Tidak akan pernah bisa!," kata Sharon saat Rufus berjalan menjauh._

_"Selamat malam, Sharon, "dan Rufus Barma menutup pintu di belakangnya, meninggalkan si gadis di dalam ruangan di baliknya dalam kemarahan._

* * *

><p><em>Rufus Barma duduk di kursi kereta dalam diam, tatapannya terpaku pada bulan yang belum sempurna di langit malam.<em>

_Terngiang di dalam benak percakapannya dengan Sharon._

"Kau tidak tahu rasanya melihat orang yang kau cintai mencintai orang lain!"

_"Tuan, Tuan Rufus" panggil kusir dari luar kereta_

_"Ada apa?"_

_"Ada seseorang yang tergeletak di jalan, ia menghalangi jalan kita," kata kusir itu._

_Rufus Barma membuka pintu lalu bersama dengan kusir kereta mendatangi sosok tubuh yang tergeletak di tengah jalan yang sepi._

_"Dia masih hidup," kata Rufus Barma saat mengecek nadi di tangan orang itu._

_"Kita harus menyingkir dari jalan ini tuan, kalau tidak orang-orang bisa salah sangka," kata kusir dengan gelisah._

_Dan saat itulah, cayaha lentera yang dibawa oleh kusir itu mengenai wajah sosok di hadapan Rufus Barma, saat itu juga ia tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan._

_"Masukan orang itu kedalam kereta lalu kita pulang," kata Rufus Barma sambil berdiri dan berjalan menuju kereta._

* * *

><p><em>Oz's POV<em>

_Aku tidak ingat apa yang terjadi semalam, tapi yang jelas saat aku terbangun aku menyadari beberapa hal besar yang membuatku bingung._

_Yang pertama adalah aku berada di kamar lain yang jelas sangat asing bagiku, dan yang kedua, aku merasa segar seolah tidak pernah ada penyakit yang bersarang di tubuhku._

_"Kau sudah bangun?," tanya suara asing dari sampingku._

_Aku menoleh dan mendapati seorang pemuda seusia Break tengah duduk sambil menatapku._

_"Kau... Bukankah kau yang waktu itu bertemu dengan Alice dan Break?," tanyaku saat melihat wajah pemuda itu._

_Pemuda itu menghela nafas pelan seolah ia sudah menjawab pertanyaan yang kuajukan berulang kali._

_ "Ya, kau benar, aku memang pernah bertemu dengan Break dan Alice di Blackwood mansion beberapa waktu lalu, namaku..."_

_"Kau pasti tahu dimana Alice berada," potongku dengan suara bergetar._

_"Namaku adalah Rufus Barma, kemarin malam aku menemukanmu di tengah jalan, apa ada yang menyerangmu?," sambung pemuda itu, mengacuhkan pertanyaanku sebelumnya._

_"Tidak ada, aku pergi dari rumah dengan keadaan yang sebenarnya tidak memungkinkan"_

_"Kalau begitu kenapa kau tetap pergi?"_

_Aku terdiam sejenak, terbayang di benakku gambaran wajahmu saat kamu tersenyum untuk yang terakhir kalinya di hadapanku._

_"Karna aku harus menemukan Alice"_

_Kali ini giliran pemuda itu yang terdiam._

_"Apa kau yakin kau ingin menemuinya?"_

_"Tentu saja, kalau tidak aku tidak akan melakukan hal ini!"_

_Rufus Barma terdiam, lalu berkata, "Jika keadaanmu sudah memungkinkan, dan kau bisa menjaga sikap maka aku akan membawamu ke tempat dimana Break dan Alice berada, untuk sementara ini aku tidak akan menjawab pertanyaan apapun tentang mereka berdua"._

_Aku hanya diam, tidak mampu menjawab dan membiarkan Rufus Barma meninggalkanku sendirian._

* * *

><p><em>Tanpa terasa satu minggu sejak aku ditolong oleh Rufus Barma pun telah berlalu, kini kesehatanku sudah kembali seperti biasa dan hari ini, Rufus akan membawaku ke tempat dimana kamu dan Break berada.<em>

_"Kuharap kau bisa menjaga sikap, mengingat keadaan Alice yang lemah," kata Rufus di akhir penjelasannya akan keadaanmu._

_Saat itu aku hanya bisa terdiam dan mengutuk diri sendiri karna tidak menyadari keadaanmu._

_Padahal semua bukti sudah menunjukkan dengan jelas bahwa kamu sakit, kamu menderita, dan aku tidak menyadarinya..._

_Hhh..._

_"Apa kau masih ingin menemui gadis itu?," tanya Rufus Barma_

_Apa aku ingin bertemu denganmu?_

_Setelah aku tahu semuanya?_

_Setelah aku tahu kebodohanku?_

_Alice..._

_Aku..._

_"Aku akan tetap menemuinya," jawabku mantap._

_Rufus Barma tersenyum kecil, lalu berkata, "Kalau begitu, ayo kita berangkat"._

* * *

><p><em>Menjelang sore kereta yang membawaku dengan Rufus Barma berhenti di depan sebuah rumah kecil di tepi hutan.<em>

_"Dari informasi yang Break berikan, ia berada di rumah ini dengan Alice," kata Rufus Barma._

_"Terima kasih, Rufus. Aku tidak akan bisa membalas kebaikanmu, tapi aku berjanji aku akan melakukan apa yang aku bisa untuk membalas jasamu," kataku sambil menjabat tangan pemuda di hadapanku._

_"Ini bukan apa-apa, Oz tapi jika memang kamu ingin membalas jasaku, maka lakukan saja satu permintaanku," kata pemuda itu._

_"Apa yang bisa aku lakukan?"_

_Pemuda itu menatap rumah kecil itu sebelum menatapku lagi, "Buatlah gadis itu bahagia"._

_Aku tersenyum kecil dan menjawab, "Tentu saja akan kulakukan bahkan tanpa perlu kau minta"._

* * *

><p><em>Setelah Rufus Barma pergi, aku pun langsung mengetuk pintu rumah itu.<em>

_Tak lama kemudian, pintu dibukan dan menampakkan sosok Xerxes Break di baliknya._

_"Oz!," jelas pemuda itu terkejut melihatku._

_"Katakan dimana Alice!," kataku_

_"Bagaimana kau bisa sampai di sini?"_

_Dia jelas masih terkejut dengan kemunculanku di depan pintu tempat persembunyiannya._

_"Itu tidak penting, yang terpenting adalah dimana Ailce sekarang? Aku harus bertemu dengannya!"_

_Namun Break hanya terdiam dengan wajah terkejut yang membuatku kesal, maka aku pun berjalan melewatinya memasuki rumah kecil itu._

_"Alice! Alice!," panggilku saat memasuki ruang tamu kecil yang menjadi satu dengan dapur dan ruang makan._

_Break menyusulku masuk dengan wajah yang tidak lagi bingung._

_"Kau tidak boleh menemuinya Oz!," kata Break sambil menarik tanganku._

_"Jangan halangi aku Break, aku sudah tahu semuanya!," kataku sambil menarik tanganku._

_Kali ini Break kembali terdiam, "Ka... Kau sudah tahu?"_

_"Ya, jadi tidak ada lagi alasan bagimu untuk memisahkan kami," kataku sambil membuka sebuah pintu._

_"Alice!," panggilku lagi, namun tidak ada siapa-siapa di ruangan itu_

_Aku berjalan kearah pintu lain dan membukanya, namun tidak ada siapa-siapa juga, hingga akhirnya saat aku sudah memeriksa rumah itu, aku tidak bisa menemukan Alice._

_"Alice tidak ada di sini, katakan padaku dimana dia!," kataku pada Break saat memeriksa ruangan terakhir._

_Break terdiam dengan wajah semakin pucat, "Seharusnya dia berada di sini!"_

_Ia berjalan melewatiku memasuki ruangan di depan kami._

_Aku terdiam, dan sesuatu yang dingin terasa merayap di punggungku._

_Rufus benar, kamu dan Break memang tinggal di sini, tapi Alice tidak ada, lalu dimana kamu berada?_

_"Kita harus mencarinya!," kata Break sambil berbalik dan berlari keluar._

_Namun aku tetap terdiam._

_Sesuatu mengganggu pikiranku._

_Kenapa?_

_Kenapa saat akhirnya aku hampir menemukanmu, kamu harus menghilang lagi?_

_Apakah kamu tidak ingin melihatku lagi?._

_Apa kamu ingin melupakan semua..._

_Tunggu!_

_Melupakan..._

"Kau tahu? Rasanya sangat menyenangkan bisa melihat kelopak sakura yang berguguran di musim semi. Saat melihatnya, rasanya semua kesedihanmu itu terbawa oleh kelopak-kelopak itu. Suatu hari nanti, mari kita lihat kelopak-kelopak itu berguguran di tepi danau!"

_Itu yang kamu katakan dulu padaku, tapi sekarang belum waktunya kelopak-kelopak itu berguguran, tapi apa kamu berada di sana? Menanti kelopak-kelopak itu berguguran?._

* * *

><p><em>Aku berlari<em>

_Berlari menuju kamu..._

_Dan benar saja dugaanku, kamu ada di sana, berdiri dengan tubuh gemetar._

_"Alice!," bisikku tidak percaya._

_Aku mulai berlari kearahmu_

_"Alice! Alice!," teriakku_

_Kamu berbalik, wajahmu menyiratkan kelelahan dan keterkejutan saat melihatku._

_Dan saat jarak kita semakin dekat aku bisa melihat kamu tersenyum, dan ikut berlari kearahku._

_"Alice!"_

_Lalu kamu melompat kedalam pelukanku, dan bersama-sama kita berputar sambil berpelukan._

_"Oz! Oz!," bisikmu saat _

_"Aku disini Alice, aku ada disini...," balasku_

_Dari jauh aku bisa melihat sosok Break di balik pepohonan, dan sejenak aku ingin menarikmu ke balik punggungku, menyembunyikanmu dari pandangan pemuda itu, takut kamu akan diambil lagi dariku._

_Namun ternyata pemuda itu tidak berjalan mendekat, sebaliknya ia berbalik dan meninggalkan kami._

_Aku melepaskanmu, dan berkata "Tunggu di sini sebentar"_

_Kamu mengagngguk, dan aku pun berjalan menuju tempat dimana Break berdiri tadi, di sana aku menemukan selembar kertas bertuliskan:_

"Jaga dia baik-baik, kalian bisa tinggal di rumah itu. Aku tidak akan mengganggu kalian"

_"Ayo kita pergi," kataku saat aku kembali_

_Kamu mengangguk, dan kita pun berjalan sambil bergandengan tangan._

_"Kali ini aku tidak akan membiarkan kamu pergi lagi, kita akan selalu bersama...," janjiku pada diriku sendiri._

* * *

><p>Break's POV<p>

Sudah berapa lama sejak terakhir kali aku melihat gadis itu?

5 hari?

1 minggu?

Ahh, tidak...

Aku tidak ingat lagi, tapi rasanya sudah beraba-abad yang lalu.

Kini dia tampak begitu tenang, senyumnya telah kembali...

Ahh... Kenapa melihatnya seperti itu malah membuat hatiku berdenyut nyeri?

Bukankah seharusnya aku senang?

Bukankah seharusnya aku bangga?

Aku telah melaksanakan salah satu permintaanmu Laciel...

Aku sudah "membuatnya" bahagia, walau bukan aku yang sebenarnya membuatnya bahagia.

* * *

><p><em>Hari itu kita duduk di taman, bahumu menyentuh bahuku, tanganmu berada di dalam genggaman tanganku, dan pipimu yang terasa dingin menempel di bahuku.<em>

"_Break, berjanjilah," katamu_

"_Apa yang kau inginkan?," tanyaku_

"_Berjanjilah kamu akan melindungi adikku... Lindungi dia dari orang-orang yang menyakitinya"_

"_Aku berjanji"_

"_Apa kau bersungguh-sungguh?"_

"_Tentu saja"_

_Kamu tersenyum, dan sejenak wajahmu tampak seperti dulu saat penyakit itu tidak menggerogoti semangatmu_

"_Nee.. Break"_

"_Hmm?"_

"_Apa kau percaya bahwa orang yang saling mencintai tidak akan pernah saling menyakiti?"_

_Saat itu aku terdiam, tidak menjawab pertanyaanmu_

"_Aku yakin, walau sebesar apapun mereka berusaha, pada akhirnya mereka juga akan saling menyakiti... Karna itu..."_

_Kamu terdiam sejenak_

"_Aku ingin apa bila nanti Alice menerima hal yang membebankan hidupnya, dan saat itu orang yang ia cintai tidak bisa melindunginya... Aku ingin... Mereka terpisah..."_

_Aku meremas tanganmu_

"_Apakah itu tidak terlalu kejam untuk mereka?"_

"_Tapi... Kalau kalau bisa... Aku lebih berharap kalau kau bisa menjadi orang yang membuatnya bahagia..."_

_Tak lama setelah kamu mengatakan hal itu, genggaman tanganmu terasa mengendur, dan suaramu semakin kecil_

"_Break"_

"_Ya?"_

_Aku menatap wajahmu yang tampak bersinar._

"_Terima kasih"_

_Aku hanya diam, mempererat genggamanku._

_Lalu perlahan kamu mendekatkan wajahmu dan perlahan mengecup lembut bibirku._

_Aku terlalu terkejut untuk bereaksi, namun pada akhirnya aku membalas ciumanmu._

"_Aku lega, karna kau yang akan berada di sampingnya saat aku pergi," katamu saat kita sudah memisahkan diri._

_Saat itu aku berharap kamu akan selalu ada di sampingku, bahwa semua ini hanya mimpi, dan kita akan selalu bersama._

"_Aishiteru yo_"

_Dan sore itu, saat matahari terbenam kamu pergi meninggalkanku dengan seulas senyum di bibirmu, seolah kamu hanya tertidur._

* * *

><p>Ne, Laciel...<p>

Selama beberapa tahun aku tidak mengerti apa keinginanmu yang sebenarnya...

Haruskah aku melindunginya dari orang yang ia cintai?

Tapi bukankah itu kodrat manusia?

Saling menyakiti?

Saling memperhatikan?

Saling melukai?

Saling membangun?

Aku tidak mungkin bisa menjauhkannya...

Aku tidak bisa...

Lalu akhirnya aku menemukan jawabannya, 3 tahun setelah kepergianmu, di hari dimana aku berhasil menemukannya.

Saat itu aku melihat dia untuk yang pertama kalinya, saat itulah aku sadar betapa miripnya kalian berdua.

Cara kalian tersenyum, cara kalian tertawa, cara kalian memandangku untuk yang pertama kalinya.

Kalian memang sangat mirip, kecuali untuk satu hal...

Entah mengapa, Alice tidak pernah nenyukaiku.

Tidak seperti kau, Laciel.

Namun tetap, kalian berdua adalah orang yang berharga bagiku.

Dan kini, aku sudah "berhasil" membuatnya bahagia dengan membiarkan gadis itu bersama dengan orang yang ia cintai untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

Merasa tidak banyak yang bisa aku lakukan, aku pun berbalik hingga aku mendengar teriakan pemuda itu.

"Alice!"

Selama sedetik aku membeku sebelum kembali memfokuskan diri kepada gadis yang kini terbaring lemas di pelukan pemuda yang duduk di bawah pohon sakura.

"Alice! Alice!"

Kami-sama, apakah ini akhir hidupnya?

Apa aku harus melihat orang yang berharga bagiku pergi untuk yang kedua kalinya?

Tidak adakah yang bisa aku lakukan?

Tidak bisakah aku membantunya?

Tidak adakah yang bisa...

Tunggu!

Ada...

Ada seseorang yang bisa membantu gadis itu!

Tapi akan ada harga yang harus dibayar, dan itu tidaklah murah.

Aku menggeleng keras, sekarang hal itu bukanlah hal yang terpenting, yang terpenting adalah menyelamatkan Alice!.

Mengabaikan semua perasaan takut, gelisah dan bingung yang tercampur di dalam benakku, aku berlari menembus pepohonan lalu menarik pemuda itu berdiri.

"Break!," pemuda itu terperangah, jelas ia terkejut melihatku.

"Tidak ada banyak waktu Oz, kita harus menyelamatkan Alice!," potongku cepat

"Tapi bagaimana caranya?," pemuda itu berteriak histeris

"Ada satu orang yang bisa membantu kita, tapi ada harga yang harus..."

"Aku tidak perduli, kita harus membawa Alice kepada orang itu sekarang!"

Sejenak aku tertegun, ia benar-benar sangat mencintai gadis yang kini nyaris merenggang nyawa dihadapannya.

"Ikuti aku"

Dan kamipun berlari menembus hujan kelopak sakura.

* * *

><p>Author's POV<p>

Matahari nyaris tenggelam ditelan horizon saat tiga sosok muncul di depan gerbang sebuah rumah mewah.

"Ini tempatnya," kata salah seorang pemuda.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita masuk!," balas pemuda bermata jamrud yang menggendong seorang gadis.

Pemuda yang pertama hanya menggeleng, "Aku tidak bisa dan tidak akan masuk, kau harus masuk sendiri"

Si pemuda bermata jamrud membuka mulut hendak membalas ucapan pemuda di sampingnya, namun cepat-cepat ia menutup mulutnya lagi, ia tidak punya banyak waktu untuk berdebat dengan pemuda itu, ia harus menyelamatkan gadis di pelukannya!.

Maka dengan langkah cepat ia berjalan memasuki pekarangan rumah mewah itu.

"Maafkan aku, Laciel," bisik si pemuda yang kini berdiri mematung menatap gadis dan pemuda bermata jamrud itu memasuki rumah mewah dihadapannya.

* * *

><p>Pemuda bermata jamrud itu baru saja akan mengetuk pintu saat pintu terbuka sendirinya, menampilkan kegelapan di dalam rumah mewah itu.<p>

"Permisi!," teriak pemuda itu

"Aku sudah menunggu kalian," jawab sebuah suara dari dalam kegelapan.

"Kalau begitu, apa kau sudah tahu apa yang kami cari darimu?"

Butuh waktu sejenak sebelum suara itu kembali menjawab, "Tidak ada yang aku tidak ketahui dari tamu-tamu yang mengunjungiku, karna mereka semua datang karna itulah takdir yang mengikat jiwa mereka".

Kemudian lilin di ruangan itu menyala, menampakkan ruangan luas yang tidak berisikan barang apapun selain gambar-gambar aneh di lantainya dan sebuah tangga batu di seberang pintu masuk beserta seorang pria.

"Kalau begitu, lakukan sesuatu! Dia biasa mati!," teriak pemuda itu

Pria itu tersenyum ganjil, "Ahh.. Ya, kita harus melakukan sesuatu..."

"Katakan, bisakah kau menyelamatkannya?"

"Tentu saja bisa!," jawab pria itu dengan nada angkuh

"Kalau begitu selamatkan dia, kumohon..."

"Tapi ada harga yang harus kau bayar"

"Aku akan melakukan apapun, aku akan memberikan apapun demi dia," sambar pemuda itu

"Benarkah? Apakah kau yakin kau akan melakukan apapun untuk gadis ini?"

"Tentu saja aku bersungguh-sungguh!"

Sejenak pria itu terdiam, tertegun akan kesungguhan yang terpancar di dalam mata jamrud pemuda itu

"Fu fu fu.. Menarik, permainan benang takdir ini semakin menarik! Ahahahahahaha" Pria itu tertawa keras, berputar-putar mengelilingi ruangan sementara pemuda itu terdiam, menggenggam erat tangan gadis di pelukannya.

"Nee, apa yang akan kau tawarkan kepadaku sebagai ganti dari nyawa gadis ini?"

"Ambil apapun yang kau mau, Isla Yura... Aku akan memberikan apapu untuk dia, walau itu berarti hidupku..."

"Ahh.. Hidupmu? Hidupmu? Hidupmu.. Ya... Hidupmu! Itu akan cukup, tapi... Aku ingin lebih..."

Senyum ganjil kembali tersungging di bibir pria itu

"Ugh...," gadis di dalam pelukan pemuda itu mengerang pelan, tangannya meremas pelan tangan pemuda itu

"Kumohon, aku akan memberikan apapun," pinta pemuda itu, matanya berkaca-kaca ia hampir menangis

"Gadis malang... Kau pasti sangat menderita bukan?," raut wajah pria itu -Isla Yura- kembali berubah saat melihat wajah kesakitan gadis di pelukan pemuda itu

"Seharusnya kau sudah terlepas dari penderitaan ini... Tapi tidak apa-apa, kau bisa memilih jalan yang lain"

"Isla Yura..."

Pria itu terdiam beberapa meter dari pasangan itu, lalu berbisik pelan

"Aku akan membantumu, tapi apa yang harus kuambil sebagai bayarannya? Apa? Aku ingin lebih... Aku ingin melihatmu menderita, aku ingin melihatmu menyesal, sengsara, sekarat, lalu mati perlahan-lahan..."

Pemuda itu tersentak, refleks ia memeluk gadis itu lebih erat, melindungi tubuh mungil itu dari tatapan liar pria dihadapannya.

Ia sudah tahu bahwa pria dihadapannya berbahaya, Break sudah memperingatkannya bahkan setengah mencegahnya untuk datang kepada pria itu, tapi ia tidak punya pilihan lain, ia tidak ingin melihat gadis yang ia cintai mati dalam penderitaan.

Namun pria itu tidak perduli akan reaksi pemuda itu, ia memejamkan matanya sejenak sebelum membukanya kembali dengan mendadak.

"Ahh... Aku tahu! Ya, sangat brilian! Aku memang jenius!"

Pria itu mendadak tertawa keras sebelum menutup mulutnya secara mendadak dan menatap pemuda itu dengan tatapan lapar.

"Berbahagialah, Oz Vesallius, karna aku, Isla Yura yang hebat akan mengabulkan keinginanmu!"

Pemuda itu -Oz- menahan nafasnya.

Ia tahu Isla Yura akan membantunya, tapi apa yang harus ia lakukan untuk menebus keinginannya?. Berapa besar harga yang harus ia bayar?

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan?," tanya pemuda itu dengan suara bergetar

"Huh?"

"Kau menyebut-nyebut soal bayaran, jadi... Apa yang harus aku lakukan?," jelas pemuda itu

Mata Isla Yura bersinar, seulas senyum ganjil kembali menghiasi bibirnya, "Ahh... Kau ini memang tidak pernah berubah, selalu memikirkan perkataan orang lain"

Isla Yura kembali berjalan mengelilingi pasangan itu, sesekali tatapannya terlihat buas, sesekali terlihat sayu...

Gadis di dalam pelukan Oz Vesallius, Alice merintih pelan, membuat Oz merasa tertekan.

"Katakan, apa yang paling berharga bagimu?," kata Isla Yura

Pemuda itu terdiam, "Hal... Yang paling berharga?"

"Ya, apa yang paling berharga bagimu?"

Reflex pemuda itu melirik gadis di dalam pelukannya, tanpa ia sadari ia mengelus pelan kepala gadis itu.

"Bagiku, tidak ada yang lebih berharga dari kehadirannya, senyumnya, tawanya, semangatnya, ucapannya, tatapannya... Dia adalah yang paling berharga untukku..."

Isla Yura terdiam, matanya menyiratkan kebingungan, tetapi sinar matanya langsung berubah menjadi suatu sinar penuh kesukacitaan.

"Ahhh... Ya... Itu dia... Harga yang pantas untuk nyawa gadis ini..."

Pemuda itu terdiam, jantungnya berdetak lebih kencang.

"Harga yang harus kau bayar adalah..."

Pemuda itu memejamkan matanya

"Cinta"

* * *

><p>Finally!<p>

_Thanks for Whatdotheydream and Gregg Kygrykhon_

_I will translate the fic, but I can't do it now _Orz

Maaf untuk waktu publish yang lama...

(Di chapter ini saya berusaha menggunakan EYD yg baik dan benar untuk mengurangi typo dan kawan-kawannya... TT_TT)

Juga mungkin untuk chapter selanjutnya akan memakan waktu yang cukup lama karna saya tahun ini menjadi murid paling senior di sekolah (baca: jadi sibuk banget)

Nah, dari pada author curcol gaje, minna...

RnR plz?

BANZAI! XD


	7. Chance

**Setiap orang berhak atas kesempatan kedua, tapi akankah kesempatan itu datang untukku?  
><strong>

**Untuk kita kembali bersama?  
><strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A Story From The Bottom of My Heart**

**Chance  
><strong>

**.**

**.**

**Diclaimer: Pandora Hearts © Jun Mochizuki**

**Genre: Angst/Romance**

**Pairing: Vincent/Sharon**

**Warning: 4 POVs (Author, Oz, Vincent, Sharon)**

**Typo (?)**

_Italic words: Memories_

**ENJOY!**

**Aku ingin kesempatan kedua, aku ingin memutar waktu dan memilih yang lain...  
><strong>

-Flync-

* * *

><p>Oz's POV<p>

Cinta...

Bayaran untuk permintaanku adalah cinta.

"Cinta... , " bisikku pelan.

"Ya, mudah saja bukan? aku hanya akan meminta cinta sebagai bayaran dari permintaanmu"

Cinta...

Lagi-lagi aku meragu._  
><em>

Tapi Jika aku menolak, maka kamu akan mati.

Kesadaran itu menghantamku, membuatku semakin bingung.

Alice...

Alice...

Katakan, apa yang harus aku jawab?

Aku menghela nafas, membuka mataku.

"Kau sudah tahu apa jawabanku untuk penawaranmu itu Isla Yura, aku tidak akan kemari jika aku hanya berniat untuk menolak tawaranmu"

Pria di hadapanku tersenyum mengerikan, dan tak lama kemudian ia mulai meloncat-loncat kegirangan.

Aku kembali memejamkan mata.

Maafkan aku, Alice...

* * *

><p>Author's POV<p>

Seorang pemuda berjalan sempoyongan di tengah keremangan, tangan kanannya memegangi tangan kirinya yang berdarah.

Sesekali bahunya menabrak keras dinding nan lembab, namun ia terus berjalan tanpa memperdulikan darah yang mengalir semakin deras dari sela-sela jemarinya.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara teriakan seorang gadis, disertai dengan suara tawa seorang pria.

Langkah pemuda itu terhenti, lututnya terasa goyah saat mendengar teriakan itu, dan ia pun terjatuh ke lantai.

Kedua tangannya terangkat -menutupi telinga- ia menyerit, matanya terpejam erat-erat.

"Maafkan aku... Maafkan aku... ," bisik pemuda itu sambil menggelengkan kepala, seolah ingin mengenyahkan suara teriakan itu.

Selama beberapa saat suara itu terus terdengar, lalu menghilang dengan sendirinya seolah tidak pernah ada satu orangpun yang berteriak.

Pemuda itu terdiam dengan nafas memburu, ia membuka mata, menatap kearah suara teriakan tadi terdengar.

"Alice... ," bisiknya parau.

Suatu kesadaran menghantam pikirannya, ia kemudian berdiri lalu berlari menuju sumber suara tadi berasal.

"Alice!, " teriak pemuda itu saat mencapai sebuah ruangan berbentuk lingkaran sempurna nan bermandikan cahaya.

Mata pemuda itu tertuju kepada sebuah pintu kayu, dengan cepat ia melangkah menuju pintu itu, namun belum sempat ia mencapai pintu itu, sebuah tangan kasat mata mendorongnya ke meja batu.

Pelipis pemuda itu menghantam ujung meja, dan darah mengalir dari luka di pelipisnya.

"Kau tidak boleh menemui gadis itu lagi Oz, belum waktunya ," kata sebuah suara.

Mata zamrud pemuda berambut pirang itu menjelajahi isi ruangan, namun ia tidak menemukan satupun di ruangan itu selain dirinya.

Ia sendirian...

"Si... Siapa?, " tanya Oz dengan suara bergetar.

"Oz yang malang, kau tidak dapat melihatku huh?, " tanya suara itu disusul dengan tawa dingin.

Oz terdiam, perlahan ia berdiri, matanya tetap menjelajahi isi ruangan itu, hingga seseorang mendorongnya ke atas meja batu.

Pandangannya memburam, dan ia tidak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi hingga sesuatu yang berat menimpa tubuhnya.

Saat ia membuka mata, ia melihat seorang gadis berpakaian putih tengah memeluknya erat.

"Aku ada di sini Oz, mulai sekarang aku akan selalu ada di sini, " bisik gadis itu di telinga Oz.

Pemuda itu mengejapkan mata lalu bertanya, "Siapa kau?"

Pelukan gadis itu mengendur, lalu ia menatap wajah pemuda itu, menatap kedalam mata zamrudnya, seolah ingin mengorek keluar setiap bagian dari jiwa pemuda itu.

Pemuda itu menahan nafas, keringat dingin menuruni tengkuknya.

"Apa kau masih belum mengenaliku, Oz?, "tanya gadis itu sambil membelai lembut pipi pemuda itu.

"A... Alice?, " bisik Oz tidak percaya.

Wajah gadis itu mengerut, tangannya beralih menuju leher Oz.

"Alice, Alice dan Alice! Tidak bisakah kau berhenti memikirkan gadis itu?!, " teriak gadis itu sambil mencengkram erat leher Oz.

"Mulai sekarang tidak ada lagi Alice kecilmu, Oz... Apa kau ingat? Kau sudah menukar cintamu, jadi mulai sekarang yang ada hanyalah aku... Sekarang kau milikku selamanya, " gadis itu mengendurkan cengkramannya.

Oz terbatuk-batuk, ingin rasanya ia mendorong gadis itu, tapi kedua tangannya terasa lemas.

"Lain kali, saat kita bertemu, panggil aku Alyss... Bukan Alice," bisik gadis itu sebelum ia mencium bibir pemuda itu.

Pemuda itu menegang, matanya membulat, sejenak keingininan untuk mendorong gadis itu terasa kembali, namun kemudian tubuhnya me-rilex, dan ia pun terhanyut dalam ciuman gadis itu.

Saat itulah tubuhnya terasa panas, dan sesuatu yang berat terasa menimpa dadanya.

Pemuda itu ingin berteriak, namun bibirnya terlalu sibuk membalas ciuman gadis itu, dan rasa sakit yang ia rasakan di dadanya tidak seberapa dengan perasaan yang ia rasakan saat bibir gadis itu terus memanjakan bibirnya.

Saat ia memejamkan matanya, gadis itu menarik diri dari pemuda itu dan rasa sakit itu kembali menusuk-nusuk dadanya.

Pemuda itu menekan dadanya, berteriak dengan suara nyaring dan berguling hingga terjatuh dari meja batu.

"Tidur nyenyak, Oz, " bisik gadis itu saat membungkuk di atas pemuda itu lalu ia pun menghilang, meninggalkan pemuda itu dengan rasa sakitnya...

* * *

><p>Saat pemuda itu terbangun, kepalanya terasa berat, dan tangan kirinya terasa kaku.<p>

Ia mencoba beradaptasi dengan cahaya di ruangan tempat ia terbaring, dan saat ia berhasil melakukannya, ia mendapati dirinya tengah meringkuk di samping sebuah meja batu.

Pemuda itu kembali memejamkan mata, mencoba mengingat apa yang sebenarnya terjadi...

Ahh...

Dia ingat...

Teriakan gadis itu, tawa gadis itu, lalu bibir lembut gadis itu yang membuatnya takut dan senang, serta rasa sakit di dadanya...

Rasa sakit...

Tanpa membuka mata, ia membuka kancing kemejanya, lalu berguling terlentang di lantai nan dingin.

Ia mencoba untuk duduk, lalu membuka mata, menatap dadanya.

Matanya membulat...

Di tempat panas itu tadi terasa, kini terlihat sebuah lingkaran dengan 9 garis di sekeliling lingkaran itu...

Sejenak ia teringat akan perkataan pria bermata ... itu.

"_2 yang dulu menjadi satu kini harus terpisah... Satu tidak dapat hidup sendiri sementara yang lain bisa melewati semua sendiri... Dua tidak bisa lagi bersama, saat satu berada dalam terang yang lain akan tenggelam dalam kegelapan... Jika satu muncul ke permukaan, maka yang lain akan menghilang di dalam kegelapan..._"

Pemuda itu menggeleng pelan, ia tidak dapat menebak keseluruhan mantra Isla Yura, tapi satu hal yang pasti, ia dan Alice tidak akan pernah bisa bersama lagi...

"Lalu apa yang dimaksud dengan cinta sebagai balasannya?, " pikir pemuda itu sambil merebahkan tubuhnya lagi.

Pemuda itu kembali memejamkan matanya, mencoba mengingat perkataan lain Isla Yura...

"_Cinta, harapan dan darah disegel melalui satu tindakan... Di atas hati akan muncul sebuah pengingat akan harapan sang peminta... Saat Sembilan tahap terlewati, satu yang tenggelam akan muncul ke permukaan, sementara yang lain akan tenggelam... Cinta bayangan yang satu akan menghilang, tergantikan yang lain, sementara benang nasib memperpanjang diri... Suatu hari nanti akan ada masa dimana kutukan bisa terpecahkan, tapi sanggupkan keduanya membayar harga yang pantas?_"

"Alice, " bisik pemuda itu...

Ahh...

Belum-belum ia sudah merindukan gadis itu lagi...

Entah bagaimana caranya ia bisa menjalani sisa hidupnya tanpa bisa melihat senyum gadis itu lagi...

* * *

><p>Sementara itu, di Blackwood Mansion seorang gadis tampak duduk mematung menatap langit senja. Tatapannya kosong, seolah jiwanya tengah mengembara di tempat lain...<p>

"Nona Sharon, " sebuah suara mengejutkan gadis itu, menyeretnya kembali ke alam sadar.

"Ada apa Echo?, " tanya gadis itu dengan nada bosan.

"Tuan Gilbert Nightray ingin bertemu dengan anda, " jawab Echo.

"Suruh dia masuk, " jawab Sharon pelan.

Echo menutup pintu dengan perlahan, dan dalam sekejap pandangan Sharon kembali menerawang.

"Oz..., "bisik Sharon.

Oz...

Ini adalah kali pertama ia melihat pemuda itu pergi meninggalkan dirinya dalam keadaan sakit demi gadis lain.

Pemuda itu sudah berubah...

Dan hatinya tidak bisa menerima itu...

Oz, pemuda itu tidak sempat tahu...

Gadis itu belum sempat memberitahukan pemuda itu seberapa besar penyesalannya karna memilih untuk meninggalkan pemuda itu demi pemuda lain yang kini meninggalkannya juga...

Ia menyesal, sangat menyesal, dan karna itulah dia ingin memperbaiki semuanya, ia ingin menggunakan kesempatan yang pernah ditawarkan pemuda itu...

Kesempatan yang ia buang dengan sia-sia...

* * *

><p><em>Mata zamrud pemuda itu terlihat semakin bulat setelah mendengar perkataan gadis di hadapannya.<em>

_"Vincent Nightray..., " bisik pemuda itu_

_Gadis di hadapannya mengangguk, senyum menghiasi bibirnya._

_"Oh Oz, kau harus melihatnya! Dia... Dia sempuna!, " kata gadis itu dengan wajah berseri-seri._

_Oz hanya terdiam mematung, membiarkan gadis di hadapannya bercerita mengenai pemuda yang belum pernah ia temui sebelumnya._

_"Lalu bagaimana dengan kita?, " tanya pemuda itu, membuat gadis di hadapannya berhenti berbicara dan terdiam menatap pemuda di hadapannya._

_"Kita?, " tanya gadis itu pelan._

_Oz menghela nafas, membiarkan rasa sakit yang ia tahan mengalir di tubuhnya._

_"Tampaknya Vincent Nightray sangat berarti bagimu, karna itulah aku bertanya, lalu bagaimana dengan kita? Apa kau menganggap kita tidak memiliki hubungan apa-apa?"_

_Gadis itu terdiam, rasa bersalah dan bimbang menghantamnya._

_Oz, atau Vincent?_

_Ia sudah mengenal Oz sejak mereka kecil. Mereka selalu bersama, kemanapun mereka pergi, hingga gadis itu datang..._

_Alice Bakersville._

_Gadis itu sempat menghilang setelah kebakaran yang menewaskan sebagian besar anggota keluarga Bakersville di Red Moon Pavilion..._

_2 tahun setelah kejadian itu, Shelly Rainsword menemukan gadis itu dan Xerxes Break, salah satu kenalan jauhnya di dekat Blackwood Mansion._

_Sejak kejadian itu, entah mengapa Sharon mulai menjalani hidup dibawah atap yang sama dengan Oz, Xerxes Break dan Alice Bakersville..._

_Lalu suatu malam, di tengah pesta dansa ia melihat Oz memberikan jas kesangannya kepada gadis itu..._

_Detik itu juga, rasa benci menguasai otaknya..._

_Oz adalah miliknya, bukan milik gadis itu dan dia bersumpah, gadis itu tidak akan pernah bisa bersama dengan Oz..._

_Dan disaat kesedihan dan kepedihan memenuhi hatinya, pemuda permata emas dan merah itu datang, mengulurkan tangannya, meraih dan menyelamatkannya dari penderitaan..._

_Pria itu adalah Vincent Nightray..._

* * *

><p>"Sharon, Sharon!, " suara itu terdengar begitu keras di telinganya...<p>

"Hhmm?, " gadis itu menggumam pelan, membuka matanya, dan terkesikap.

"Vince?, " bisiknya tak percaya.

"Syukurlah kau sudah sadar!, " pemuda berambut pirang itu memeluk gadis itu erat-erat.

"A... Apa yang terjadi?," tanya Sharon dengan suara bergetar.

Vincent mengendurkan pelukannya, menatap kedalam mata gadis itu dan berkata, "Kau tidak ingat apa-apa?"

Gadis itu menggeleng pelan, ingatannya terasa buram...

Apa yang terjadi?

Yang dia ingat adalah saat Arthur Barma pergi meninggalkannya sendirian, beberapa kali setelah itu ia merasa telah pergi ke beberapa tempat tanpa bisa ia ingat kemana ia pergi, namun yang pasti rasa dendam di dadanya terhadap Alice tak pernah berkurang...

Ahh, itu dia...

Alice...

Gadis yang telah merebut pemuda yang...

"Sharon... ," suara Vincent menyeret Sharon kembali terfokus akan mata pemuda itu...

"Ada apa? Apa kau mendapat masalah? Kenapa kau menangis?, " tanya pemuda itu sambil mengusap pelan air mata yang bergulir di pipi gadis itu...

Masalah...

Itu dia masalahnya...

Hatinya sakit, sangat sakit...

Rasanya seperti ada yang mencoba memisahkan hati dan jiwamu...

Rasa sakit karna ia merindukan Oz, namun ia merasa bersalah saat melihat kedalam mata Vincent dan merasakan ada sesuatu di dalam dirinya yang bersorak gembira.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?, " tanya gadis itu dengan suara serak.

Vincent Nightray menegang, perlahan melepaskan gadis itu.

"Sharon, aku..."

"Bukankah kau sudah bilang tidak akan menemuiku lagi? Kenapa kau ada di sini?"

"Sharon, biarkan aku..."

"Kau bohong Vince, BOHONG!, " teriak gadis itu frustrasi.

"Sharon, Sharon, tenangkan dirimu, " mendadak Gilbert Nightray muncul dan menengahi mereka berdua.

"Gilbert, kenapa kau membawanya kesini?, "tanya Sharon dengan suara bergetar

"Sharon, maafkan aku, tapi ini adalah satu-satunya cara, apa kau..."

"Cara apa?!"

"Sharon, apa kau benar-benar tidak ingat apapun?"

Gadis itu menggeleng cepat, matanya menunjukkan kebencian yang mendalam.

Masih teringat di dalam ingatannya akan penghianatan yang pemuda itu lakukan...

"Itu tidak mengherankan, tapi ini sudah hampir satu bulan sejak terakhir kali kau berbicara sehidup ini..."

Kini giliran gadis itu yang terpaku...

"Satu ... Bulan?," tanya gadis itu dengan nada tidak percaya.

Gilber mengangguk pelan.

Satu bulan...

Apa yang terjadi?

Ahh..

Rasanya otaknya menemukan penjelasan yang cukup logis...

"Oz... ," bisik gadis itu

Air mata kembali bergulir di pipinya, dan dalam sekejap dunianya menggelap...

"Sharon!, " dengan sigap Vincent Nightray menangkap gadis itu sebelum ia ambruk ke lantai.

"Baringkan dia Vince, tampaknya dia masih shok, " kata Gilbert.

Vincent membaringkan Sharon, lalu menatap wajah gadis itu.

"Maafkan aku..., " dan pikiran pemuda itu pun melayang ke 1 tahun yang lalu...

* * *

><p>Vincent's POV<p>

_Aku benci pesta, pesta selalu identik dengan kerumunan orang-orang bodoh yang berlagak pintar, terutama kaum pria yang mencoba mencari keuntungan dibalik tawa dan wine yang mereka tegak..._

_Hal yang sama juga berlaku bagi para wanita yang berdandan seperti badut parade, yang membedakan hanyalah mereka tidak membuat orang tertawa, melainkan mereka menggoda setiap pria yang ada, mencari mangsa, lalu membiarkan para pria itu terperangkap riasan wajah mereka sebelum mereka menggunakan para pria seperti boneka sekali pakai... Cih..._

_Namun kali ini aku mendapati diriku berada di pesta lainnya, dengan harapan pesta ini akan berlangsung lebih hidup dibanding pesta-pesta lainnya..._

_Dan benar saja, aku menemukan sesuatu yang unik dan tidak biasa ada di pesta ini..._

_Gadis itu..._

_Gadis dengan rambut pirang dan senyum seperti seorang malaikat..._

_Ahhh, siapa namanya?_

_Nah , sekarang dia berjalan kemari, apa yang harus aku lakukan?_

_"Halo , " gadis itu menyapaku dengan senyumnya._

_"Halo, ini kali pertama kita berjumpa bukan?, " tanyaku sambil turut tersenyum._

_"Ya, kenalkan, namaku Sharon Rainsword, " kata gadis itu sambil mengulurkan tangan._

_Oh... Namanya Sharon..._

_"Namaku Vincent, Vincent Nigthray, " kataku sambil menjabat tangan gadis itu..._

_Nah, sekarang kenapa aku merasa ada sesuatu yang hangat menyebar di tubuhku?_

_"Nightray? Apa kau adiknya Gilbert?," tanya gadis itu_

_Ehh?_

_"Kau mengenal kakakku?, " tanyaku bingung_

_"Ya, aku mengenalnya, Vince, " kata Gilbert yang mendadak muncul di sampingku_

_Gilbert! Kenapa ia tidak pernah menyebut nama gadis ini sebelumnya?!._

_"Oh, jadi ini adikmu?, " tanya Sharon_

_Gilbert hanya mengangguk, dan mereka pun mulai berbincang-bincang, sementara aku hanya menjadi penonton, hah... Hebat sekali..._

_Tapi tidak apa-apa, setidaknya ada banyak hal yang bisa aku ketahui, seperti kenyataan bahwa Gilbert adalah dokter keluarga Rainsword (well, aku tahu dia itu dokter, tapi di keluarga Rainsword? Hei, itu berita baru!), dan pesta kali ini diadakan untuk memperkenalkan Alice Bakersvile yang baru saja ditemukan beberapa bulan lalu, sekaligus perayaan 70 tahun berdirinya Blackwood Mansion dan... _

_"Kau akan tinggal di sini dengan Alice, Break dan Oz?, " tanyaku tidak percaya._

_Gadis itu tampak terkejut, seolah baru teringat bahwa aku juga berada di antara dia dan kakakku selama mereka berbincang._

_"Ya, Oz adalah teman masa kecilku, dan Alice serta Break merupakan kenalan jauh ibuku, " jelas Sharon._

_Oz?_

_Kenapa rasanya nama itu menggangguku?_

_"Ahh... Aku harus pergi sekarang, lain kali kita berbincang lagi ya, " kata gadis itu sambil membungkuk pelan, lalu berlalu..._

_"Dia sangat dekat dengan Oz, " kata Gilbert saat melihatku menatapi kepergian Sharon._

_"Lalu apa hubungannya denganku?, " tanyaku sambil menatapnya._

_Namun Gil tidak menjawab, ia hanya menghela nafas sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya._

* * *

><p><em>Oz...<em>

_Ya, aku kini tahu kenapa pemuda itu menggangguku..._

_Ternyata ucapan Gil benar!_

_Hubungannya dengan Sharon sangatlah dekat! Bahkan mereka terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih!_

_Kemanapun Sharon pergi, disitu Oz ada..._

_Tapi rasanya hati ini tidak ingin menyerah..._

_Tidak..._

_Aku ingin mendapatkan cinta gadis itu..._

_Hingga tanpa kusadari, mataku terus mengekor gadis itu, bahkan saat ia berlari menembus kerumunan orang sambil menangis..._

_"Sharon...," panggilku saat ia menabrakku._

_Ia menggumamkan permintaan maaf sebelum hendak berlalu, tapi aku menangkap tangannya, lalu memeluk bahunya dan menuntunnya ke beranda yang sepi..._

_Di sana, di balik pilar dan hingar bingar pesta, ia mencurahkan seluruh kesedihannya, membiarkan aku memeluknya, dan menemaninya._

_"Terima kasih, " kata gadis itu setelah ia merasa lebih tenang._

_Aku hanya tersenyum._

_Keheningan menyelimuti kami, sementara dari dalam ruangan terdengar para pemain biola memainkan lagu dansa..._

_"Apa kau bisa berdansa?, " tanyaku tanpa bisa kucegah._

_Gadis itu mengangguk, tatapannya terlihat bingung._

_Yah, mau apa lagi, aku sudah memulainya, aku juga yang harus mengakhirinya..._

_Aku berdiri lalu membungkuk sambil mengulurkan tangan, "apa kau mau berdansa denganku?"_

_Saat itu, aku berani bersumpah, walau cahaya yang menerangi kami tidak banyak, tetapi aku bisa melihat pipinya merona sebelum ia mengangguk dan menerima uluran tanganku._

* * *

><p><em>Semenjak kejadian itu, kami sering bertukar surat, dan sesekali aku bertemu dengannya di restoran untuk makan siang.<em>

_Suatu siang, saat kami tengah menyantap santapan siang di sebuah restoran..._

_"Vince, apa kau mempunyai kekasih?, " tanyanya_

_Saat itu, aku hampir tersedak wine yang aku minum, tetapi aku berhasil mengendalikan diri dan menjawab, "Tidak..."_

_Gadis di hadapanku hanya mengangguk pelan, tatapannya muram dan ia kembali menatap makannya._

_"Bagaimana denganmu?, " tanyaku pelan_

_Entah mengapa perasaanku mengatakan bahwa pembicaraan ini akan berakhir pada satu orang..._

_"Entahlah, " jawab gadis itu, ia tampak tidak nyaman dengan pembicaraan ini._

_"Bagaimana dengan teman masa kecilmu itu? Kupikir kalian..."_

_"Tidak, kami tidak seperti itu!, " potong Sharon dengan nada panik._

_Sejenak waktu seolah berhenti, lalu wajah gadis itu memerah, ia kembali menatap makanannya._

_"Apa ada yang mengganggumu?, " tanyaku_

_Sharon hanya diam, ia menggigit bibir bawahnya, sebuah kebiasaan (yang baru-baru ini kuketahui) saat ia merasa gelisah._

_"Bisakah kita berbicara di tempat lain?, " tanya gadis itu._

_Aku mengangguk pelan, dan ketegangan di wajahnya pun kian mencair..._

* * *

><p><em>Jam saku perak yang Gilbert berikan padaku menunjukkan pukul 7 malam, biasanya aku akan duduk di samping perapian sambil membaca buku atau bermain catur dengan Zwei, tapi kali ini aku tidak sedang bersama Zwei ataupun membaca buku, bahkan aku masih ada di luar rumah.<em>

_Ini karna sekarang aku berada di sebuah bar pribadi (ini adalah jenis bar yang menyediakan ruangan khusus untuk kau minum bila kau menginginkan lebih banyak ruang pribadi) di dekat rumahku, dengan Sharon yang tampak setengah mabuk._

_"Dia berkata seperti itu Vince, dia menagih jawabanku!, " kata gadis itu sambil menutup wajahnya._

_Aku hanya bisa menghela nafas, lalu menegak wine di gelasku sendiri._

_Oz, pemuda itu tampak menginginkan kejelasan dari hubungan mereka, bahwa mereka bukan hanya sekedar teman masa kecil yang kemudian menghilang di telan zaman, melainkan mereka memiliki ikatan lain, ikatan yang lebih..._

_"Jadi apa yang kau katakan padanya?, " tanyaku dengan sedikit was-was._

_Sharon menatapku dengan tatapan mengantuk, lalu menjawab, "Aku tidak tahu"._

_Keheningan menyelimuti ruangan kami, Sharon baru saja akan menegak isi gelasnya lagi saat tanganku meraih gelas itu dari tangannya, "Jangan minum lagi"_

_Sharon seperti akan memprotes, namun yang terjadi adalah ia nyaris menumpahkan wine yang kuambil darinya._

_"Kemarikan Vince"_

_"Tidak, kau sudah hampir mabuk"_

_Bibir gadis itu menekuk, ia menyipitkan matanya._

_Hhh... Kurasa ia tidak akan menyerah..._

_HUP_

_Ia kembali mencoba mengambil gelas dari tanganku, untungnya aku lebih sigap, dan kemudian dengan bodohnya aku meneguk isi gelas gadis itu._

_"Ahhh... , " gadis itu tampak kecewa, ia kembali duduk dengan pandangan menerawang._

_Aku menggelengkan kepala, itu adalah pertama kalinya aku menegak wine sebanyak itu dalam satu tegukan, dan mendadak wajah Gilbert yang kesal muncul di hadapanku._

_"Kau tidak boleh banyak minum wine Vince, kau bisa menjadi orang lain jika minum terlalu banyak"_

_Ups..._

_Menjadi orang lain?_

_Akankah aku menjadi orang lain?_

_"Jadi, apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang?, " tanyaku dengan suara gemetar_

_Astaga, kenapa rasanya pandanganku terasa memburam?_

_"Aku tidak tahu, " sahut gadis itu sambil menuduk menatap lantai._

_"Bukankah kau mencintai pemuda itu? Katakan saja yang sebenarnya"_

_Entah kenapa aku merasa kesal kepada diriku sendiri..._

_Kenapa aku meminta gadis itu menyatakan perasaannya kepada pemuda itu? Bukankah akan lebih baik jika ia bersama denganku?_

_Gadis itu menggeleng, ia berdiri dengan cepat, dan gerakan itu membuatnya agak limbung._

_Akupun turut berdiri, dan itu merupakan keputusan yang bodoh, karna aku pun turut limbung dan menarik tangannya lalu kami pun terjatuh ke lantai._

_Suara tawa Sharon memenuhi kepalaku saat ia terbaring di sampingku, dan entah kenapa aku pun turut tertawa dengannya._

_ "Jadi, kalau bukan pemuda itu yang kau cintai? Lalu siapa yang kau cintai?, " tanyaku saat aku duduk bersender kepada dinding._

_Gadis itu duduk di hadapanku, matanya tampak tidak fokus._

_"Siapa yang kucintai?"_

_Ia menarik kerah kemejaku dengan pelan, namun cukup kuat untuk membuat jarak diantara kami menyempit._

_"Yang kucintai adalah..."_

_Wangi peach dan wine memenuhi penciumanku, membuat kepalaku terasa melayang, aku tidak bisa berfikir dan terus mempersempit jarak diantara kami..._

_"Kau, Vincent Nightray..."_

_Saat itulah rasanya seperti ada batu bata yang dijatuhkan di atas kepalaku, membuat pikiranku kembali fokus._

_Sharon mencintaiku? Ia benar-benar mencintaiku?!_

_Lalu pikiran-pikiran itu menghilang saat kusadari gadis itu telah tertidur di pundakku._

_Aku mengelus kepalanya pelan, menyibakkan rambut yang menutupi wajahnya, menatap wajahnya lekat-lekat sebelum mencium pipinya._

_"Aku juga mencintaimu, Sharon"_

* * *

><p>Setelah kejadian di bar itu, hubungan kami semakin baik, dan ia tidak lagi menyebut-nyebut Oz atau mungkin bisa dibilang ia tidak ingin membahasnya.<p>

Tapi satu hal yang kudengar dari Echo (yang merupakan saudari kembar Zwei, ia bekerja di Blackwood Mansion), Oz menjadi pemurung.

Itu bisa berarti dua, Sharon menolaknya, atau Sharon mengabaikannya.

Tapi kurasa Sharon mengabaikannya, karna sesekali saat aku dan Sharon tengah berbincang-bincang di kebun, aku bisa menangkap bayangan pemuda itu di balik rerumputan, jelas ia masih sangat perduli dengan Sharon.

Tapi Sharon bukan miliknya, ia milikku dan aku tidak berniat melepaskan ataupun membuatnya pergi meninggalkanku seperti Oz membuatnya melakukan hal itu...

* * *

><p>Sharon's POV<p>

Pada akhirnya aku memilih Vincent, namun tidak mempergunakan kesempatan yang Oz berikan...

Lalu kehidupan yang baru pun dimulai...

Kehidupan tanpa Oz, kehidupan dengan Vince yang dipenuhi dengan hal-hal baru yang tidak pernah aku rasakan sebelumnya...

Kehidupan yang didasari dengan sebuah janji bahwa ia tidak akan pergi, ia akan selalu berada disisiku...

Kehidupan yang kemudian hancur karna janji itu dihancurkan dengan sebuah penghianatan...

Vincent Nighray...

Setelah 9 bulan aku dan dia melalui hari-hari bahagia, ia membuka tangannya, dan memeluk wanita lain di hadapanku...

* * *

><p>Vincent's POV<p>

"Vince, ia akan baik-baik saja, " kata Gilbert dari ujung ruangan.

"Tapi ia tak kunjung sadarkan diri!, " protesku.

Saat ini kami berada di kamar Sharon, kakakku tengah menatap keluar jendela, ke arah hujan yang kini mengguyur bumi, sementara aku duduk di samping gadis itu, menantinya terbangun dan menjelaskan kesalahpahaman yang kubiarkan berlarut-larut hingga hari ini...

"Tapi apa kau yakin kau ingin tetap berada di sisinya saat ia terbangun nanti? Bisa saja ia malah menolakmu dan tetap ingin kembali kepada Oz"

Oz...

Nama itu selalu menggangguku, bahkan saat aku dan Sharon masih bersama...

"Lagi pula kenapa kau menghijinkan Lotti datang hari itu? Kau tahu sendiri bagaimana sifatnya kan?, " tambah Gilbert.

Lotti, ya...

Gadis yang membuat hubunganku dan Sharon berantakan...

Hhh...

Tapi kini Lotti sudah bukan menjadi masalah, ia sudah menemukan sosok penggantiku di dalam diri Fang, dan yang tersisa hanyalah Oz Vessalius...

Hei, Sharon...

Apa kau mau mendengarkan penjelasanku?

Apa kau mengijinkanku menjelaskan semua padamu?

Lalu, jika aku sudah meluruskan semuanya, apa kau akan tetap memilih pemuda itu?

Apa aku akan benar-benar kehilangan dirimu?

Jariku baru saja menyentuh tanganmu, saat kurasakan sesuatu yang tidak beres tengah terjadi...

"Gil! Suhu tubuh Sharon sangat tinggi!, " kataku cepat.

Gilbert langsung muncul di sisi lain ranjang, ia meletakkan tangannya di kening gadis itu, lalu cepat-cepat memanggil pelayan.

"Oz... Oz..., " suaramu terdengar memanggi nama pemuda itu...

Oz Vessaliuz...

Rupanya gadis itu masih memikirkan pemuda itu...

Bahkan disaat ia sakit, saat ia sudah kembali bertemu denganku...

Setelah satu bulan yang ia jalani dengan rasa sakit, dengan pikiran kosong, dengan sepatah dua patah kata yang keluar dari bibirnya saat seseorang mengajaknya berbicara...

Saat akhirnya ia kembali 'hidup' setelah bertemu denganku...

Ia masih saja memilih pemuda itu, pemuda yang kini meninggalkan dirinya.

Tidak...

Tidak...

Tidak bisa dimaafkan...

Tidak bisa dimaafkan...

Oz Vessaliuz!

Akan kupastikan kau menghilang dari pikiran Sharon, akan kupastikan kau tidak akan pernah bisa mengambil gadis itu...

Tidak akan pernah!

* * *

><p>Author's POV<p>

Beberapa hari setelah Oz tersadar, pintu kayu yang terdapat di ruangan itu terbuka, menampakkan cahaya redup berwarna keemasan.

Oz berdiri dengan susah payah, lalu berjalan menuju cahaya itu dan mendapati dirinya berada di sebuah ruangan yang tak asing lagi...

Ruangan luas yang tidak memiliki perabot apapun...

"Apa kabar Oz? Bagaimana perasaanmu?, " sapa Isla Yura dengan senyum ganjilnya.

Oz menghela nafas, sejenak ia merasa kesal karna ia harus menghadapi Isla Yura lagi.

"Aku baik-baik saja, " jawab pemuda itu pelan.

Isla Yura menyeringai, "Kalau begitu kau sudah siap dengan ritual selanjutnya bukan?"

Pemuda itu terbelalak menatap Isla Yura, "Apa maksudmu dengan ritual selanjutnya?"

Tubuh pemuda itu menegang, masih teringat jelas di kepalanya bagaimana ritual yang nyaris merenggut nyawanya itu terjadi beberapa hari yang lalu...

_Pisau perak di tangannya berkilau tertimpa sinar obor, gadis di hadapanya terbaring dengan mata terpejam dan raut mukanya menunjukkan bahwa ia kesakitan..._

_Ia mengangkat pisau itu di depan matanya, tepat saat gadis itu membuka matanya..._

_Gadis itu berbisik pelan, memanggil namanya dengan nada panik, namun pemuda itu mengabaikan gadisi itu dan mengiris pergelangan tangannya sendiri, membiarkan darah meluncur deras menuju sebuah benda spiral yang berujung pada sebuah gelas perak._

_Gelas itu mengeluarkan cahaya keemasan, ia membuang pisau bernodakan darah ke lantai, mengabaikan kenyataan bahwa tangannya masih berdarah, meminum cairan di gelas perak itu tanpa meneguknya._

_Dengan tatapan sendu ia menatap wajah gadis itu lekat-lekat._

_Gadis itu menatap pemuda itu dengan tatapan tidak mengerti, ia duduk dengan dibantu pemuda itu._

_Gadis itu baru saja akan mengajukan protes atas tindakan pemuda itu saat pemuda itu_ menempelkan bibirnya di bibir gadis itu...

"Kau kira semua akan berakhir sampai di situ? Hahaha... Oz, kau ini begitu naif, ingin rasanya aku memakanmu hidup-hidup, " bisik Isla Yura yang kini sudah berdiri di belakang Oz.

Dengan cepat Oz berbalik, dan saat itulah Isla Yura mengayunkan pisau di tangannya.

"Ughh..."

Pisau perak panjang itu kini dinodai cairan merah gelap...

"Nah, sekarang semua sudah beres, kau bisa pergi Oz... Pergi, dan aku akan memastikan jalinan nasibmu telah berubah dimulai sejak kau keluar dari rumah ini..."

Oz berjalan menuju dinding dengan langkah sempoyongan, tubuhnya terasa berat, lukanya terasa perih.

Dan dengan langkah pendek ia berjalan keluar, menyongsong masa depan yang ia pilih...

* * *

><p>Terbengong menatap layar...<p>

Akhirnya beres juga TT_TT #guling-guling di lantai...

#d tendang Sharon

Sharon: u knapa sih, tiap beres bikin fic selalu guling-guling?

Author: hobi! eh! Sharon, btw ngapain u deket-deket sama Vincent?! pair u kan Break! (author cemburu)

Sharon: -_-" gimana sih, kan u yg bikin ni chapter jadi slash begini...

Author: iya juga ya... #d kejar massa

nyahaha~~ abaikan perbincangan di atas...

Ja, sebelum author semakin melantur...

Minna, RnR plz?

BANZAI! XD


End file.
